You can't spell HeRmiOne without spelling RON!
by Ron is the cute one
Summary: Fluffy Ronald and Hermione fluff. Lots of mystery twists and turns and tons of R\H love! I will try to add a new chapter often!
1. Chapter 1

Disowner: I DO NOT own ANY of these places or people. (Except for Air Love I made that up) They belong to my hero: JK Rowling.

P.S: This is my first FanFic so please don't be too harsh in the reviews! ;-D And this is going to be really long so if you don't like long stores don't read. Also there is not really and fluff between Harry and Ginny.:-(

And this chapter takes place 5 days before school (Hogwarts) And Ron and Hermione are dating secretly and have been for about a year. And this starting school year is the third for them. Please review and fave! -Ron is the cute one 3

" Oh Ron, how I love you so…" Hermione Moaned to him while they were snogging in a corner of Hogwarts.

" Mione…" Ron replied.

Then as Ron started to put his hand where it shouldn't have been…POOF!

Ronald Weasley woke with a start, blushing furiously, in his attic room in the burrow.

Ron started to back to sleep, but when he lay down he remembered.

"HERMIONE!" Ron practically screamed.

Ron had never gotten up, taken a shower, and gotten dressed so fast.

When he finally walked down stairs, the twins stopped him on the second floor.

" So…" Fred asked with his best innocent face on. " Had a bad dream last night?"

"By the looks (and sounds) of it Freddie' George smiled 'It was a GOOD dream."

Ron looked at the two of them, wonder what the bloody hell they were talking about when he remembered his sudden out burst that morning.

" A VERY good dream at that…" George nudged Ron (Hint hint)

Ron suddenly turned red in the ears, he remembered the dream… it WAS a very good dream…

" Shut up…" Ron then stomped down stairs pushing past the twins.

All the while they where singing " Ronnie and Mione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, fist comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Weasley in the baby carriage!"

Ron Walked down the rest of the way (still very red in the face and ears) and into the dining room where Mrs. Weasley had fixed Bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles.

Ron begin to eat, and eat, and eat. Two plates later…

POOF! A beautiful, lovely, wonderful, person appeared in front of the fire place.

" Hermione! Dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her giving her a hug. A really big hug.

A hug that went on until Ron said " Mum, I don't think she can breath…" did she let go so Hermione could hug Ron.

"AHEM!" Mrs. Weasley coughed when she thought the hug was going on to long.

They broke apart immediately.

'Hmmm…' Mrs. Weasley thought.

But she did't have time to muse for long. That day, Air Love, (A friend of Molly's) was coming over for her birthday. She had to cook, clean and set up a whole party.

" 'Ello Hermione! Sorry but we have to be off early but the stores calling!" Fred and George said in together. Then they Flooed to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Ginny came down and started helping her mum plan the party as she magically decorated the house.

"Ron, dear, um, after last time I think you should spend the day, um, AWAY from Ms. Love." Molly said sweetly, bustling him out of the house and into the garden.

" Yes, Mum.' Ron replied. 'Want to go for a walk down to the lake 'Mione?" Ron asked.

" I'd love to Ronald." She replied.

Then they started off towards the lake.

AT THE LAKE

" I missed you 'Mione…" Ron said facing her as he gave her a lopsided grin.

" I missed you MORE." Hermione told him back.

She barley got that sentence out before Ron's lips came crushing on hers.

They had been snogging for at LEAST 15 min. when they broke apart and sat down by the lake to talk.

" So…' Hermione prompted.

"So…' Ron returned.

"Have you started on your school work yet?" Hermione asked going back to her 'bookworm no-it-all' attitude.

"School?" Ron asked, 100% miffed at her question right after there snogging party just a min. or two ago.

" Yes, SCHOOL." Hermione said sounding the word 'school' out as if he was a Pre-K kid.

" No." Ron told her blushing.

"Well lets get started. Accio Ron's Charms homework." She said pointing her wand in the direction of the burrow.

"Oh, COME ON 'Mione! I just don't have motivation!" Ron protested. " How about this, every time I get a question right, I get to kiss you. And if i get at least 98% of them right… I get to push you in the lake and then snog you senseless!" He suggested.

" Will you do your homework if I agree?"

" Yep!"

"I agree."

"YAHOO!"

Just then Ron's Charms homework came towards them and Ron caught it.

15 MIN. LATER

"Done!" Ron told her, handing her his work.

She quickly checked the answers. "WOW, Ronald there ALL right!'" Hermione exclaimed! "Good job! Our Agreement is now withstanding ALL year!" Hermione told him grinning. Secretly, she enjoyed snogging him, so this was perfect.

" So miss Granger… don't you owe me 56 kisses and a snogging session?" Ron asked her.

He grinned, the kissed her on the lips "One,(Kiss) Two,(Kiss) Three,(Kiss) Four,(Kiss) 15 min. later

"56,(Kiss). And now…" Ron didn't even get to finish his sentence.

Hermione grabbed him and dragged him into the lake with her snogging him the whole time.

END chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! a\n: I do not own Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, , Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Hogwarts, Any of the spells, etc. etc. etc. ;-D

Harry Potter had arrived at the Burrow 30 min. ago. He decided to take a walk because Ms. Love did not like Ron, or anyone friends with Ron. Why she still insisted to come over once a month, they had no idea.

Apparently, Ron had accidentally spilled toilet water on her dress when he was 6 and she still hasn't gotten over it. The nerve of some people!

So, there Harry was randomly walking around the Weasley's property, think thoughts of Ginny…and how pretty she is…and how lovely she is…and how sweet and kind she is…and how pretty she is…and how pretty she is…and how pretty she is…and how bloody pretty she is! Pretty soon he woke up from his day-dream of the youngest Weasley… and found himself at the lake.

By then Hermione and Ron had stopped there snogging session to splash each other and have races.

Harry walked up and saw them, splashing and laughing.

"Oi! How's your summer been?" Harry called to them.

"HARRY!" They both yelled and jumped out of the lake to give him hugs.

The next thing Harry knew he was sopping wet, had two people hugging him and shaking his hand and all he could make out was "HARRY! Then we…and he… PARIS! Can you believe him?… And then we…How are you!…I'm so glad your back!…Where have…we looked!"

Finally Harry put a silencing charm on them, as he often did when they were fighting.

When they realized that they were not talking they stopped there rambling.

"Redusio!" Harry said finally, taking off the charm.

" Sorry." They both said.

" S'okay. Now ONE AT A TIME! Hermione, how was your summer?"

" Okay…I guess. Mum made me go to Pairs, France, with our next-door neighbors. It was truly boring. There is nothing to do except shop and eat! There are practically no book stores and the ones they have, the books are all in FRENCH! Anyway so after I got back I just did school work, read, and spent time with my mum and dad." Hermione finished.

"Bummer. How 'bout you Ron?"

" Nothing cool. I just mostly played chess and did chores."

"And you Harry?" Hermione inquired?

" I had the best summer you can have, when you live with three people that hate your guts. I just had to point my wand and Uncle Vernon and he let me have my own room." Harry shrugged "So ok I guess."

" Wow! Thats good mate! That you got your own room and all!" Ron said.

" Did you finish your school work?" Hermione asked him seriously.

"Yep! In fact I did!' Harry told her proudly ' You done Ron?"

Ron and hermione suddenly got very red in the face and looked in different directions. "Um…yeah…Hermione. helped me…um…find some…motivation." He finished still not looking at him.

'Hmmm…' Harry thought 'What KIND of motivation is what I'M curious about…'

" Any way!' Hermione said breaking the ice ' We should probably be heading back now, I bet that Ms. Love is gone now and I'm really cold."

"Yeah, me too." Raid said.

" And thanks to you guys…me too. And it looks like the wind is picking up, so we better hurry! LAT ONE THERE IS A BROKEN WAND!"

And all three of them took off.

3 hrs. LATER AT THE BURROW AFTER DINNER

" How 'bout a game of chess 'Mione?" Ron asked after he excused himself from the table.

"Sure, I bet 123 galleons that you win."

"I'm not taking you up on that bet."

"Darn, I thought I could get rich." She said back sarcastically but she sat down at the table with the chessboard on it.

"White or Brown?"

"White." Hermione chose.

5 games (And five loses for Hermione) Later

"Well…It's midnight. And I think I'm turning in. Good night Hermione." Ron said

" That late? Well It's bed time for me too then!" Then, looking around to see if anyone was there, she gave him a quick kiss witch he returned fully.

In as little as 4 min. It turned from a good night kiss…to a full out snog.

Little did they know someone was watching…

CLIFFY! Check in tomorrow, August 28th 2013, for the NEXT CHAPTER to find out just WHO saw there snogging! YAH! and P.S: I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 a\n: Sorry the last chapter was so bloody short! I will try to make this one longer! Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to put that? I mean, REALLY! Yes, I'm the wonderful J.K Rowling who made up Harry Potter, but here I am, making NO CASH, writing fan fiction. (SARCASM) Anyway…on with Chapter TWO! P.S: I really love reviews…;-D

CHAPTER TWO!

(Harry's thoughts)

'Did I just see my two best friends, that fight all the time about there stupid animals, bloody SNOGGING!? Why did't they tell me? That was not a first kiss either! That was a "We've been together for a year" kiss! I thought I was Ron's best mate! I thought if he ever got a girlfriend he would tell me first off! I am going to confront them in Ron's room (a\n:That were Harry is staying by the way. And Hermione is staying in Ron's room too because Ginny has the flu-pees which is a completely made up by me wizard disease) when they come up! But first…

Harry ran and got his muggle camera that makes instant photos and took three pictures of them looking like they were mauling each others he went to the potions cabinet (Any respectable wizard family had one) And got two bottles of the Truth serum that Molly uses when she is interrogating her children, And poured it into two glassed of pumpkin juice, and went up stairs.

"I guess we should go to bed now before anyone sees us…" Hermione said as she reluctantly let go of Ron.

"Bloody hell, I forgot we wear at my house."

"Well, we are, so lets get the 'bloody hell' to bed. Especially since Harry's here."

As soon as they walk into Ron's room

"Accio Ron and Hermione's wands." Harry had both there wands before they had even had time to blink.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, eyeing her wand and then Harry.

"Yeah, whats the deal?" Ron said looking surprised and slightly miffed.

" Well…I was board so I decided to have some fun, you get your wands back when you drink the pumpkin juice." Harry said, handing them the two glasses.

"Umm…ok…." They both muttered as they started drinking.

After the last bit of pumpkin juice was gone Harry gave them back there wands and waited for the serum to kick in (usually about 2 min.) Then held up one of the pictures of them snogging.

"Why did't you tell me you guys were dating?"

" Because of all the stuff going on and we we'er also afraid that you would think that we would't want to be your friend any more because you feel left out." Hermione suddenly blurted.

" I see, and so how long have you two been having secret snogging sessions?"

"Since last summer." Ron said before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Truth serum Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"Mate, we would have told you truthfully any time."

"Really?"

"Yes, of corse we would Harry! We are your BEST FRIENDS!" Hermione told him exasperated.

"Alright, Then. Good night."

"Harry…you aren't, um…" Ron stuttered.

"Going to tell anybody? No I won't."

"Thanks. Now good night." Hermione said before getting in her bed and magically turning off the light.

"But you guys, I really don't want to see you snog…so, please try and make-sure you'r alone."

"Trust me, we will." Ron told him turning a slight red color even though no one noticed.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione Granger woke up bright and early. She took a shower in the bathroom in Ron's room, then picked out a white tank And put a red jumper that said 'You Go Griffendor' and put on a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. Then she dried her hair (she did this magically, Ron dose not own a hair dryer) and put it into a pony tail.

By the time she got down stairs every one was at the table eating except Ron.

"Hermione, dear, do you still need your school books?" asked her.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione replied

"Harry do you?" Molly asked.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

" Well, so do all my children so we can go together. Ron do you need new school robes? And Ginny, we need to get you a wand. And Fred and George…If you need new school robes I AM GOING TO GO WITH YOU TO GET THEM THIS TIME! Just to make SURE you don't get 'robed' then just happen to 'find' some pranks."

"We weren't lying mum!" One of the twins said.

"Yeah, someone Accioed the money then Zonko from 'Zonko's joke store' gave us some stuff for back-to-school presents!"

"We are his BEST costumers after all!" They finished together.

"Right…" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

IN Diagon Alley

"Ron, you Harry and Hermione go get your school things and then you can goof off until 6:30." Molly told them.

"Fred, George, go with Percy and Charlie. Ginny, dear, come with me." And they set off.

IN Flourish & Blotts

"OH MERLIN! THEY HAVE THE NEWTS SPELL BOOK 5!" Hermione shrieked running over to a rack.

She got the book off the rack and opened it and started reading.

Ron and Harry rolled there eyes, and went off to find there school books.

They met up in the front of the store with all there school books, and NEWT level charms books (Guess who those are for?)

"Where to now?" Hermione asked smiling.

"QUALITY QUIDDITCH SUPPLIES!" Ron and Harry Yelled running to the window and started drooling over the Nimbus 2001. The latest and fastest racing broom. Price:40 galleons.

"Hermione started to walk over with them roller her eyes, when someone got in her way. "Excuse me." She said, trying to get around the boy…but he just got back in her way.

"GOING somewhere Granger?" A menacing voice asked.

She looked and saw the boys face. It was pale, with pale blue eyes, and pale white hair all sleeked back.

He reached for her book, and that was it. Little did he know Hermione took karate lessons and was now a black belt. (MUHAHAHAHA!)

In 4 seconds the blonde bully was laying on the ground with a bloody nose and a black eye and had a burning sensation in the crotch area…(Try not to think about it ;-P)

Then she wiped out her wand and transformed his clothes into a pink leotard and tights complete with a pair of pointe shoes.

"Prat!" She yelled then she wiped her hair around and walked over to Harry and Ron who were staring at her instead of the broom. As was all the other boys and girls. Then every one started cheering.

" Good job 'Mione!" Ron said facing her then her kissed her.

" DEAN! LOOK!" It was Seamus.

"Oh, DANG IT!" Dean said as he handed Seamus 2 galleons.

"You had a bet on wether or not Ron and Hermione would ever kiss?" Harry asked amused.

" Yep." Seamus said smiling.

Ron and Hermione faced Dean and Seamus as well turning slightly red.

"Hey guys…" Ron muttered.

"See you two day from now on the train!" Hermione yelled as they started walking off.

Dean and Seamus laughed as they walked off yelling "See you two days from now!"

"See you Dean and Seamus."

"Its 6:00 We should probably meet up with your mum."

"Right." Ron said.

" But first lets go to Carry's School supplies and pets." Hermione said.

"All right lets go." Harry said.

AT CARRY'S SCHOOL SUPPLIES AND PETS

" Oh my gosh!' Hermione gasped 'look at that cat! He is beautiful! How much?" she asked the which behind the counter.

"50 knuts." She replied.

"Here you go' Hermione said putting her money on the counter. 'Come here…Crookshanks! Thats your new name!"

"A CAT 'Mione?" Ron asked

"That what he is."

"Just keep him away from my Scabbers!"

"FINE!"

'Back to normal…' Harry thought.

That night

Ron and Hermione we're the last ones up, is was 11:23 pm.

They walked up to Harry's room hand in hand after playing a game of chess (In which Hermione lost) Ron looked both ways. After he saw the cost was clear they shared a kiss, not a long one, but a sweet one. Then went to bed.

a\n: Hope you liked it! This one is longer than the others. Sorry if you think Draco is hot, but I like the Badass Hermione a lot better than the one that will walk away. Sorry if I screwed up the Weasley kids.. I loves mes reviews! 3 3 3 Make sure and hit the FOLLOW button!

And remember: Ron is the cute one! P.S: Expect another update tomorrow August 28 2013!

P.S: I may end up updating late at night because I'm so busy but there WILL BE AN UPDATE!


	4. Chapter 4

a\n: I do not own anything blah blah blah…. and sorry Ive got the time line 100% screwed up so I am sorry about that. Just go along with the story and try to not mind all my mistakes.;-D ANYWAY…on with the story, hopefully this chapter is better that all the others combined….(Not that thats hard or anything…)

CHAPTER 2

Hermione Jean Granger woke up.

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth, she gingerly stepped out of the bathroom in Ron's room in just a towel because she forgot to pick out her clothes and take then into the bathroom with her.

'Oh MERLIN this is so embarrassing! What if Harry woke up!? He would see me in just a small, orange, Chudly Cannons towel!' Hermione thought as she tip toed across the floor.

But as soon as she reached her trunk, Harry stirred so, in panic mode she grabbed random assortment of clothes and ran into the bathroom just in time, for just then Harry opened his eyes.

'What was that orange blur that just ran into the bathroom at 50 MPH?' Harry thought, but he soon forgot all about the orange blur realizing Hermione was out of bed and figuring out it was probably her. So he went back to sleep thinking about his recent dream of Ginny…'

'That was CLOSE!,' Thought Hermione 'what if Harry saw me!'

Then she sorted out the clothes that she had grabbed and realized she had picked out no bra. her towel she had dropped outside and she also did not have a shirt, Just a pair of under were and a pair of right-above-the-knee denim shorts that were faded. She couldn't POSSIBLY ask Harry to get her BRA and shirt. So she decided to ask Ron. He WAS after all, her boyfriend. "Ron?" She whispered peeking her head out of the bathroom so her naked upper body could not be shown. "RON!" She whispered a little louder.

Finally…after a few more whispers she threw a roll of toilet paper at him.

"Huh?" Ron muttered sitting up.

"RON!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Come here!"

He got up, walked over, and said "What, dear?"

"Ron," And she explained her whole situation to him. "So please just go get one out of my trunk!" She finished still whispering.

"YOUR BRA!?" Ron whispered back. "Yes, It is an idem…" Hermione started before he cut her off.

"I KNOW what it is Hermione! I just don't feel comfortable touching your under clothes!" Ron told her also whispering.

"Go get it NOW!" She ordered in a demanding and slightly frightening voice.

"Fine." Ron said and tiptoed across the room, carful not to wake up Harry. 'What if Harry SEES ME!?' Ron thought franticly. But still he tiptoed to Hermione's trunk, opened it and started searching for the desired idem.

At last he found a T-shirt that said LBA in blue sparkles and grabbed it. After digging a little more, he found a bundle of bras. He grabbed a orange one and wrapped it in her shirt. After closing the trunk, he tip toed into the bathroom and knocked lightly. Hermione stuck her head out grabbed the clothes and ducked back in.

After about four minutes, she came out. "Thank you Ronald." She said giving him a hug and kissed him lightly.

"Totally worth that." He muttered and kissed her lightly back.

"I love you more than, food." He told her then kissed her agin.

"I love you more than, books…" She said back

"I love you more than, the Chudely Cannons…" He said back.

Each time they said 'I love you more than…?' they kissed. 20 more turns later…

"Um…Hermione…Im….in my boxers still…do you mind…"

"Sure Ronald." She said going into the bathroom to wait for him to change into pants.

"Yeah 'sure Ronald'," Harry mocked " Will you to shut-up? Ive been trying to sleep through my two best friends playing the 'I love you' game and KISSING!"

Ron turned beet red, but harry couldn't tell because he was facing his closet picking out something to where.

He decided on a Orange 'Chudely Cannons' shirt a Blue homemade jumper that had an 'R' on it, and a pair of new jeans.

Harry also got up and put on clothes. (a\n: This story is about RON and HERMIONE, not Harry.);-P

"Hermione, you can come out now!" Ron said.

Hermione came out, just to get a weird stare from Harry.

"Harry, whats wrong…" She asked hesitantly.

"Hermione, you never told me YOU are part of the LBA?!" He said smiling.

Hermione turned bright red. Looking at her shirt. "Um…well…yeah." She finished lamely.

"The WHAT!?" Ron asked looking from her to Harry.

"The LBA stands for the 'London Ballet Academy." Harry told them.

"BALLET?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I am a ballerina," Hermione said reluctantly.

" Show us." Harry said.

Hermione then did a graceful twirl that went on for several seconds.

leaving Ron and Harry Astounded. "What else do you do for sports?" Ron asked.

"Um… karate." She answered.

" Prove it." Harry said.

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and with one flick of her wrist he was flipped over and on his back.

"Remind me not to make you mad…" Harry said getting up rubbing his arm where she had grabbed him.

"FOOD! I almost forgot!" Ron yelled racing down stairs. Hermione and Harry rolled there eyes and followed there friend down the three flights of stairs.

When they got down they saw Percy Leaving the table, Ron shoveling food into his mouth as fast as could, and Ginny, who once she saw Harry, spilled her pumpkin juice all over her yellow flowered summer dress and instantly ran up stairs to change clothes.

Fred and George where already gone to Diagon Alley so they could do a little 'preparing' for school.

Charlie had left for his house at 5 am. (a\n: Charlie was visiting, he and Bill are done with Hogwarts. Sorry for the mix-up.)

"Sit down, dears.," Molly said as she bustled them to their seats. Then with a wave of her wand three plates with waffles and eggs on them in front of them. "Eat up. Oh, and you guys are free to do anything you want today. It's only two more days of summer left, so enjoy your selfs."

"HOGWARTS LETTERS!" Screamed Hermione as four Hogwarts school owls came in to the kitchen, each carrying letters for, Hermione, Ginny, (a\n: If you remember, she is going to be a second year.) Ron, and Harry.

(a\n Ron, Hermione, and Harry are all 3ed years. Fred and George are 5th years I think.)

Hermione opened hers and smiled as she read, until she got to what looked like the bottom of the page. Then she burst into tears and buried her head in her arms as she laid the on the table, hiding her face.

Molly ran over and quickly read her paper. Afterward she gasped and hugged her "It's al right, dear, It's not an O.W.L or a N.E.W.T test…" Molly tried to comfort her.

Ron ran over and grabbed the letter, it read.

Jean Granger,

We present you with your grades for last year,

Transfiguration:O

Charms:O

DADA:O

History of magic:O

Herboligy:O

Muggle studies:O

Care of Magical creatures:O

Divination:D

Arithmancey:O

Ancient Runes:O

Potions:T

Thank you,

Headmaster, Albus Perscivel Wulfred Brian Dumbledore.

"A T! That's outrages! I can't believe it! How could they? That Snape is a dirty, rotten, bloody horrible, bloody ugly, bloody son-of-a-bi…," Molly looked at Ron angrily.

"son-of-a-GUN." Ron finished turning reddish, from angry or embarrassment of almost being caught cursing in front of his mum.

"That's all right Hermione," Harry said reading her letter as well. "I bet Snape gave Ron and I -T's." Harry said half believing this was true.

Harry opened his letter, it read…

Mr. Harry James Potter,

We present you with your grades from last year,

Transfiguration:A

Charms:A

DADA:O

History of magic:P

Herboligy:P

Care of Magical creatures:O

Divination:A

Arithmancey:P

Ancient Runes:A

Potions:Professor Snape could not find a grade low enough so he had to go with a T and take 10 points off Griffendor.

Headmaster, Albus Perscivel Wulfred Brian Dumbledore.

"Ouch." Ron said then he pulled out his letter. It read…

Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley,

We present you with your grades from last year,

Transfiguration:A

Charms:P

DADA:O

History of magic:D

Herboligy:A

Care of Magical creatures:O

Divination:D

Arithmancey:A

Ancient Runes:A

Potions:Professor Snape could not find a grade low enough so he had to go with a T and take 5 points off Griffendor this upcoming year.

Headmaster, Albus Perscivel Wulfred Brian Dumbledore.

"Darn." Ron said.

"I can't BELIEVE I GOT AN TEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hermione Wailed.

The next day, Percy, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron would all be going to Hogwarts...

Read the next chapter tomorrow to find out what happens on the train, going to the 3ed year.

a\n: I think I wrote this one much better, and it's longer, and I did more research. And I changed the other chapters and made them right so if your confused just go back and re-read my sucky writing and I think you will get it better. Check in tomorrow and review!


	5. Chapter 5

a\n: This chapter is just the train ride to Hogwarts so it might be rather long. Also I'm making my own version of 3ed year so won't follow J.K's version much.

Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to put it? Fine, Fine, I am not J.K Rowling yadda yadda yadda.

CHAPTER 5: At kings cross station.

"Bye Ginny dear, have a good school year…I'll see you at christmas…don't get into trouble like LAST year…good bye…" Molly said, crying and hugging Ginny as tight as she could.

"I'll…be…UMP…safe…mum…" Ginny weezed as her mum only held her tighter.

Molly finally let go, just to hug Ron and Hermione next…Then Fred and George…Then Percy. After Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, and Percy all got on the train, Ron came up to his mum.

"Mum, there is something I need to tell you…Hermione and I, well,um, well…" Ron stuttered turning a slight shade of pink. Then he waved Hermione over. After she came over, he grabbed her, and kissed her.

'IS RON KISSING ME IN FROUNT OF HIS MUM?' Hermione thought franticly.

Then she kissed back, figuring that he just wanted his mum to know about his relationship.

After the kiss molly smiled and said "Oh RONALD! I'm so happy! I thought It would never happen!" And hugged him tightly. "Please don't tell Fred, George, Or Ginny. Hermione and I were going to keep it a secret from our families, but then Harry found out and, well I wanted you to know so you did't try to hook me up this Christmas like last time." Ron said.

But there was no more time to talk, hug, or cry, for right then the conductor shouted "ALL ABOARD!" And Ron and Hermione rushed to get on.

IN A COMPARTMENT WITH HARRY, LUNA, AND SEAMUS

"So…" Seamus said suggesfully at Hermione and Ron who were sitting next to each other holding hands.

"So…what?" Hermione asked.

"So, are you too still together?" Seamus asked.

"I think thats there business, Seamus." Luna said dreamily before standing and leaving muttering something about raxbats.

" Yeah, we are." Ron answered a little forsefully.

"Please don't go spreading rumors, Seamus. We are trying to keep it a secret." Hermione told him.

"So only us knows?" Seamus asked motioning to everyone in the compartment.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"See you guys later." Seamus said getting up and running out of the compartment.

"Crap. Now he's going to tell the world." Ron said.

Hermione just turned red. From anger, or embarrassment, nobody could tell.

"I'll try to smother any rumors." Harry told them.

"Thank mate." Ron told him.

" Anyway, did you hear that the Irish Flyers are going to nationals?" Harry asked Ron.

" NO! Are they really? The Cannons are going too I wonder if…" Ron started to go on and on about Krum and the Cannons with Harry going on and on about the Irish.

Hermione went to sleep.

" 'Mione?" Ron said as he shook her.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw Ron's adorable face looking down at her.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

" Were sorry for putting you to sleep." Harry said grinning.

'Harry's grinning, and Ron's face is red. What the hell is going on?' Hermione thought.

"What is wrong with you Harry-…" But she was cut off by Ron.

" You muttered my name in your sleep and Harry won't drop it." Ron told her.

Hermione's dream was about Ron. So she said "Drop it Harry, or I'll change your clothes into a purple dress and high heels until Dumbledore has to change you back." Harry shut up.

"ANYTHING from the trolley? ANYTHING from the trolley?" The older witch behind the candy cart asked. And stopped at there compartment. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked agin.

"Harry got up and said "Well take the lot of it." Harry told her.

Ron gasped and Hermione shook he head disapprovingly.

"Wow Harry I think that one was earwax and dung." Ron said, gagging, eating a Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

Just then A brown owl was flying towards there window. Ron opened it so the owl could come in. It contained 3 letters. All addressed to 'Ronnie'. Ron read them out loud.

The first one said,

Dear Ronnie, (HMPH)

I heard about your little girlfriend. Mum told me (GRRR). It's about time. By your age I had already gone through 20 girls (GIT). I guess some have it and some don't(PRAT). I have to go now, the dragons are going crazy(I HOP THEY EAT YOU). Have fun with your girlfriend. P.S: Filch and Snape will take points off for public affection.

-Charlie

"Awesome. Mum probably told the whole world." Ron said rolling his eyes.

Next letter said…

Dear Ronnie, (MY NAME IS NOT RONNIE! IT'S RON!)

Good luck with your relationship. I wish you the best. If she is anything like the girl I was dating in first year(GIT!), don't kiss her right after breakfast. Best wishes,

-Bill P.S: Filch and Snape take points off for public affection.

"FIRST YEAR!? MUM DID'T KNOW THAT!"

Ron exclaimed. Then opened the next one.

Dear Ronnie,(MY NAME IS RON! BLOODY HELL PEOPLE!)

Congradulations on you girlfriend! If your taste in women is half as good as mine, you will be happy.

-Dad. P.S: Filch takes points of for public affection.

"I'm going to go chat with Luna and Neville." Harry said leaving.

" Well, there's no Filch or Snape on the train…" Ron said before pulling Hermione on his lap and snogging her.

"AHEM!" A voice said from the door way.

Ron and Hermione stopped kissing and looked. It was a tall, red haired boy, with a REALLY shiny Prefects badge on.

"Percy!" Ron said "Go away!"

"NO PDA ON THE TRAIN!" He told them starring disappointedly.

"I can kiss my girlfriend on the train or at school." Ron replied pulling Hermione closer.

"No, you can't, it's- GIRFRIEND!?" Percy exclaimed.

"YES, Girlfriend." Ron said back.

"Your way to young to have a girlfriend!" Percy told him looking stern.

" SO you would rather have a brother that just kisses random girls." Ron said back.

"NO, of corse not, It's just your to young to have a girlfriend!"

"Charlie had had 20 girlfriends by my age and Bill had a girlfriend in FIRST YEAR!" Ron replied.

"I will have you expelled if you kiss one more time in this train." Percy said warningly.

Hermione stood up by Ron and grabbed him by the coller and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere! There is NO rule about kissing on the train, OR at school. I have read the school rules about 2004 times, And there is nothing about having a GIRLFRIEND at the age 14. And furthermore, you have no bisness interrupting our Display of Affection, as Prefect your duty is to only patrol the train for kids hexing each other or other things like that. And if you don't leave right now, I'll tell the WHOLE TRAIN your little relationship secret and hex you, Percy Weasley." Hermione finished.

Percy left.

"What little 'relationship secret'?" Ron asked.

"Percy has a girlfriend named Penelope. I went into his room to set his laundry basket on his bed for your mum, and there were pictures of this Blonde girl with really big glasses and a Prefects badge on. Then there was a letter that started to read itself out loud and it said that this girl named Penelope is dating your brother, long story short."

"PERCY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?" Ron laughed. "PRICELESS!"

"O.K, it was priceless, now, where were we?" She asked sitting on his lap again and kissed him, witch he returned with passion.

"So, it's true? Ronnie has found love." George Weasley asked sitting down in front of where Ron and Hermione where snogging.

Ron and Hermione broke apart immediately.

"Yes, I believe so George." said Fred, sitting next to his twin.

"Bugger off gits." Ron told them.

"Make us." Fred and George replied together.

Hermione muttered some words under her breath and pointed her wand at them and they both became cats. Then she pointed her wand at the door and it closed and locked, the shutters closed.

"Where were we?" Ron asked kissing her. A kiss that she returned forcefully.

The twins just stood there meowing. Trying to speek. Watching there youngest brother kiss his girlfriend.

"We better get changed into our Hogwarts robes." Ron said when they finally broke apart for air.

"Redosio." Hermione said pointing her wand at the twins. They turned into humans again. "We have to get changed too." Fred said, unlocking the door to go back to there compartment. "AND SNAPE AND FILCH TAKE POINTS AWAY FOR PUBLIC AFFECTION!" they shouted back.

"Why do ALL my brothers know that?" Ron asked, frowning.

"So, Weasle and Mudblood?" Draco Malfoy asked standing at the door of their compartment.

"Call her mudblood one more time, Malfoy." Ron said getting up.

" M-u-d-b-l-o-o-d."

Wham! Ron punched him right in the nose breaking it.

Then, Hermione grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over, so he landed on his rich butt.

And that was the last time Draco called Hermione mudblood.

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

a\n: Hey peoples! This chapter is them arriving at Hogwarts, and the next school day.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm J.K Rowling.(YEAH RIGHT!)

CHAPTER 6

Everyone was off the train, but Hermione and Ron and Harry. They were always the last ones off. They stepped off the train to face a forest, of which carriages were taking students from the station, to the castle.

" Oh, MERLIN!," Hermione moaned "I forgot my N.E.W.T spell book. I'll go get it really quick. Just stay here." She told them racing off into the train. Ron and Harry were watching her fro the windows. "She looks hot when she runs." Ron commented. She finally got to their compartment, got her book, and raced out. She was almost to the trains door, when it looked like she ran into something and fell.

Harry and Ron raced to the train, but someone had locked the door. They could see her from the window though.

Her nose so obviously broken, flinching like someone was kicking her. Then it looked as if she was hosted to her feet by someone, and then thrown down again. Then her right eye turned red. And finally her ribs where crushed in. Harry and Ron were still wondering what the bloody hell was going on, when it hit them.

Draco. He was the only person at Hogwarts that would want to harm Hermione.

' He must have a invisibility cloak . ' Ron thought. Harry had one too. Then the door opened and there were footprints appearing in the dirt.

"I'll get Hermione, you get Malfoy." Ron told Harry. And they set off.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In the dining hall….

"So she has one broken rib, a black eye, a broken nose, and a really big bruise on her neck." Ron told them at the feast.

"Malfoy's worse. He has a broken nose two black eyes four broken ribs, and a bogeyed up leg." Harry said grinning.

Everyone laughed

After the feast, Ron went to the hospital wing to see his girlfriend, while Harry went to bed.

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey," Ron said, "Can I see Hermione Granger please?"

"I suppose one visit before she goes to sleep won't hurt."

He walked over to Hermione's bed and she opened her eyes sleepily. "Hello, Ronald." She said, smiling.

"Hey darling." He replied kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Madame Pomfrey says I'll be able to go to class tomorrow!" Hermione said in a very happy whisper.

"Wonderful." He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips again.

"Ronald Weasley, will you come here for a moment please?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey?" Ron asked once they were in her office.

" will need a… helper. A strong healthy one. You are the only healthy and willing person taking ALL of ms. Grangers classes. I am going to ask you, if you could, um, help her get around. You see, she will have to be carried down stairs because of the fact that they move, and she will have to have a strong arm to hold on to. So, will you do it?"

"Of corse. She is my girlfriend. I'd love to." Ron answered smiling.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as Ron came back to sit with her.

"Madame Pomfrey want me to help you around for awhile, until you improve." Ron told her.

"Alright then. Thank you for that. Now, I love you to bits Ronald, but I am really tired…"

"Of corse Hermione, see you in the morning." He gave her one more light kiss and left for his dormitory.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hello." Ron said as he stepped into the hospital wing, ready to assist Hermione.

"Hello Ronald. Thank you again for this. I wouldn't even ask, except the stairs change, and I'm afraid I'd fall in they did. My ribs still hurt like hell and I'm not very stable at the moment." Hermione explained.

"Don't mind a whit." Ron replied, taking her arm.

The hospital wing was on the 3ed floor, breakfast, is on the first floor. So he would have to carry her two flights of stairs.

Once they reached the stairs, Ron picked her up in his arms, and started walking. She weighed almost nothing.

When they reached the dining room, Ron gently set Hermione down, kissed her on the lips, and they walked in.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

THE END OF THE DAY

Ron had just set Hermione down in the common room so she could do her homework. "Are you sure you don't just want to go to sleep?" He asked her. "Yes, I want to do my homework. And thanks for carrying me around all day. What ever could I do to repay you?" Hermione replied.

He sat next to her in the empty common room. "How about a kiss?" He asked pulling her gently into his lap and kissing her for a good five minuets.

"Good night Ronald." She said, braking the kiss.

"Good night Hermione." He replied, walking up to his bed.

'Oh, honestly Ronald' she muttered, turning her attention back to the Charms homework in front of her.

ENS CHAPTER 6

a\n: Sorry its so short, I' suffering from writers block. The next one will probably be sort too. But after Chapter 7, there gonna be pretty long for a few days.

See tomorrow for chapter 6 part 2!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 ID HERE!

Thanks for your reviews! Back when I did not write fan fiction, and just read it, I did't review, even if I really liked it. I just did't want to mess with setting up a account. Well, all of you reading this who don't have an account, It is easy, fun, and it makes me sooooo happy to see reviews! So, think about it.(HINT HINT);-D

Disclaimer: DUDE! Do I really need to? Fine, fine, fine. I-a-m-n-o-t-J-K-R-o-w-l-i-n-g-. (Sad face)

CHAPTER 7::::::::::::::::

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Ron was enjoying caring Hermione around. Hermione was enjoying being in Ron's strong arms almost 24\7. So the being hurt thing was… pretty enjoyable. Hermione just had to take the bone re-growth potion once every day for 5 days. And this is the 5th.

"Ready to go to the hospital wing?" Ron asked her after they got out of Charms class on 2ed floor.

"Ready." Hermione replied, frowning.

Ron noticed her frown and asked "The potion taste that bad?"

"Um…yeah." Hermione said, turning a very red shade. "And I'll miss my reason to be in your arms every day in public."

"Who says you stopped hurting?" Ron asked grinning.

"Oh, honestly Ronald! I can't fake being hurt! Madame Pomfrey will know its fake and I'll be expelled!"

"Oh, honestly Hermione! She knows were dating! If she did't she wouldn't have asked me to take after you!"

"Still not happening."

"Bloody hell Hermione." Ron muttered under his breath as he picked her up in his arms and started walking up the steps. She wrapped her hands around his neck and breathed in his sent. His cologne smelled… strong…but not too strong…and sweet…but not overpowering. He was perfect. And she was happy.

At the hospital wing Ron layer Hermione gently on a bed. And Madame Pomfrey came over and said "Hermione, darling, I'm out of bone-re-growth potion. I'll have to make some more. It will take 4 weeks. It will hurt…ALOT. I'm sorry but theres nothing we can do about it. Now,"She said turning to Ron "Can you keep after Ms. Granger?"

" 'Corse." Ron said.

"Good, and I'll give you a crutch and I'll wrap a cast around it so it will hurt less. The pain will start at about 8:00 this night. Right now it's 7:50 so be prepared. You will stay here for all those weeks." Madame Pomfrey told her.

"Madame, I would like to still goto classes. Ron will be there."

"Fine." MAdame Pomfrey said. "May I stay with her?" Ron asked.

"Sure dear." Madame Pomfrey said, then she left for her office.

"Well, at least now you won't have to fake pain…" Ron trailed off with a grimes on his face.

Madame Pomfrey came back flicked her wand in Hermione's direction, and a cast appeared around her ribs, making her breasts seem bigger, Ron thought. };-D(MWHAHAHAHA)

Then she left. "I want something to eat." Hermione said.

"Want to go down to the Great Hall and eat dinner?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind?…"

"Not a'toll dear." Ron said, picking her up gently from the bed, and started off down the stairs.

In the middle of Hermione's meal, she screamed in pain on hugged her self doubling over. The lack of bone healing potion had just kicked in.

"The …dormitories…Ron…please?" She asked weakly, recovering from her fit of pain.

Ron said nothing, but picked her up and started off towards the Griffindor common room.

"Kick a ginger." Ron said to the fat Lady who stuck out her tounge and opened her door. (Ron had insulted her singing earlier so she made the password 'Kick a ginger' in hope that one of the Griffindors might do it…luckily for Ron, they thought her singing sucked too.

Ron layer Hermione on the couch by the fire gently and sat down beside her.

"You ok love?" Ron whispered.

"Fine now. It just stings. This is going to be a tough 4 weeks though." Hermione sighed.

"Sorry it hurts. I wish Madame Pomfrey did't run out. What a time to. If you want, I can ask are professors if I can just bring you your lessons…" Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"Your so sweet,' she said kissing his lips lightly "But I can probably walk with a strong handsome man to help me…"

"You got it." Ron kissed her lightly. "Do you want me to sleep down here with you?" Ron asked.

"Actually, Ill sleep in my dorm. My bed is softer than the sofa. But Madame Pomfrey said to give you this…" She said handing him a ring, witch had a blue gem in it and it was pure gold. "This will allow you to enter my dorm if I call you. I have one too. If I touch mine, it will magically wake you if your sleeping…and if your not, it will vibrate and say my location."

"Bloody hell Hermione, thats wicked!"

"Bloody right it is."

"I bet you want to go to bed now…" Ron said.

"Yeah.." Hermione replied.

Ron helped her over to the stairs, and right as she got to the first stair she wiped around and kissed him full on the lips.

5-10 MIN LATER

"Bloody hell Hermione."

"Bloody hell indeed."

And they went to bed.

Sorry for the lack of chapters just for a short one but I had a medical emergency and we ended up going to the ER so sorry. The next one shall be longer. Just they might not be as frequent as of I am starting school. A least once a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; Hey guys…I know you probably don't know…but I'm NOT J.K Rowling and I DON'T own Harry Potter. 8-O OMG!

a\n: This chapter should be pretty long. Enjoy. And there will be some Harry\Ginny and some Luna\?! Mystery person! There should be some more excitement in this one. More adventure, and I'm going to write what goes on in the classes! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

CHAPTER 8

Ronald Weasley woke up on a Friday morning in his dorm, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He looked over at Harrys alarm clock, 7:20am.

"I'd better get up so I have time to shower before today…" Ron muttered getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Once he came out Harry was up and digging in his trunk for something. Seamus was trying to turn a glass cup into a glass ball in his bed, and Dean was gone.

"Fixing up for a lass are we?" Seamus asked Ron grinning.

Ron blushed but grinned as well. "Maybe…"

"I happen to know that Ronnie is planning to snog in between classes with his lass Seamus. Harry said grinning.

"Not out of pleasure Harry," Seamus laughed "She needs the 'get well kisses'" Seamus replied and they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

Red, Ron quickly got dressed and walked down stairs with his mates.

"Why not snog the school nerd? Then he might get some of her brains." Seamus said.

" And he would probably work up some brownie points so she will do his homework…" Harry started before he hear 'Fontagio enflame!' and he felt his throat get hot and he opened his mouth and butterflies came out. Seamus was in the same situation.

"I bet you wish you had a 'school nerd' to tell you the contercurse…" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

" Sorry…Hermione…I did't mean…it…I…just…wanted…to…tease…Ron…"

Seamus tried a different approach. He came up to her and put his hand on her bottom and leaned in like he was going to kiss her. In two seconds flat he was decked. His eye was already black and swollen.

"YOU GIT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HE IS YOUR FRIEND! YOU LOUSEY ARSE!"

Hermione yelled then she stumbled back swayed. Ron caught her just before she fell.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." She muttered clutching her ribs.

"You git! Your made her punch you and now she's hurt. I hope your happy."

"Hermione…. could…you…possibly…say….the…counter…curse….please? " Harry asked weakly.

Hermione muttered something and pointed her wand at him and the flow of butterflies stopped.

"Thanks. Now, shall we go to class?"

"Sure, but were gonna have to take it slow because it hurts a lot."

They walked out of the Griffendor common room to the stairs in witch Hermione tried to walk down, but stumbled so Ron picked her up and carried her there.

"Sorry to be such a bother Ron…"

She started but Ron had none of it. "Nonsense Ill have none of it! Your ribs are broken because of that bloody horses-arse-shi-"

"RONALD!" Hermione said loudly.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Watch your tougng." Hermione replied as they turned into charms class.

Professor Flitwick one of there favorites. He was remarkably short but very friendly and never took more than 2 points of any house in class.

Ron and Hermione and Harry took there usual seats next to each other.

Once everyone arrived Class started. "Now, today we are going to work on a type of charm that allows one to hypnotize there opponent. now can anyone tell me anything about this charm? Ms. Granger?" Hermione smiled, he always called on her.

"It is the Carnoldrem Saft charm sir. It is able to hypnotize another person to think there someone else or that there somewhere else than were they are. The charm is Carnoldrem Safta. And the charm wont work unless you twirl your wand in a circle instead of the swish and flick."Hermione replied without taking a breath.

"Excellent ! 25 points to Griffendor!" Flitwick said. "Now lets practice, pair up as I say. Harry Potter and Ms. Lovegood. Hermione Granger and . Abby Harris and . Donald Greg and Ms. Frannald…."

"You first." Hermione said to Ron.

"Carnoldrem Safta." Ron said twirling his broken wand.

Hermione stared strate at him. She wasn't blinking.

"Very good . Now tell her what to do."

"Um…er…laugh." Ron said and Hermione bust into a fit of giggles.

"Good,now, to make her stop wave your wand and say, ' Carnoldrem Safto'."

"Carnoldrem Safto." Ron said waving his wand at Hermione who was laughing her head off. She stopped laughing, looked around, and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you going to say the spell Ron?" She said

"I already did." He replied.

"What did you make me do?" She asked.

"Laugh." Ron said.

"Oh…O.K."

"Now, start on the charm on your partner. Keeping in mind that you will only tell your partner to laugh. Nothing else or it's detention. Begin." Flitwick said.

AFTER CHARMS…

"Ug, next potions with that git Snape. And with Slytheryns!"

"Ron, I know Snape is not nice to anyone but his house and is especially mean to us…but he is still a teacher. And you have to control your self with him. I don't want you to get dentition tonight. Tomorrow is a Saturday and I want to be with you." Hermione said.

"Fine. I won't say anything unless spoken to." Ron said.

"Good boy." Hermione said patting his head like she would a dog.

"Well, if you two are done flirting…we'd better get to the dungeons." Harry said making a grossed out face.

"What ever." Ron and Hermione replied together. Slightly red in the face.

Then Ron picked her up in his arms and started down the stairs.

IN POTIONS…..

"Turn to page 765 in your books. We will be making the most powerful love potion in the world today. Can anyone tell me anything about this potion?" Snape asked in his quite and slow voice.

Hermione raised her hand high in the air.

"No one? Pitty." Snape said ignoring Hermione.

"Please, sir, this potion dose not create actual love, that would be impossible. But it dose create powerful obsession towards a person. Furthermore, it's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them." Hermione finished.

"Thank you for that out burst . Are you unable to hold in your need to show off to the rest of the class that you live in the library? Or is it just the need to show off." Snape replied icily.

Hermione eyes glossed over.

"Furthermore, 80 points from Griffendor, and banishment from the Library for two months." Snape said, almost grinning as the Slytheryns chuckled.

Hermione gasped. This was the worst punishment she could imagine except for being separated from Ron.

"Now to make the potion…you have 1 hour. The best potion will win 90 points to their house."

1 HOUR LATER…..

"The winner is Draco Malfoy." Snape announced even though it was yellow and gooey and it is was so posed to be pink and smooth.

"But sir, Hermione's potion is perfect. Draco's looks like dead frog thats been sitting in the sun for a few years blew up." Harry protested.

"His is the best." Snape replied. "Class dismissed."

Every girl and boy stopped to smell Hermione's potion before they left.

IN THE GRIFFENDOR COMMON ROOM…

"That bloody-nasty-evil-greasy-long haired-shit-headed-arse!" Ron commented siting on the floor by the fire with Hermione in his lap. Harry was laying down next to them. The common room was empty, everyone went to sleep early so that could sleep for 11 hours and still have time to go to Hogsmead in the morning.

"I can't believe he took 80 points from Griffendor because your smart! Then he banned you fro the BLOODY LIBRARY! Then he chose that arse MALFOY's potion instead of your brilliant one." Ron said red in the face from anger.

"It could have been worse." Hermione said. But it was obvious that she was about to cry.

"He's a git alright. A grade A prat."Harry agreed. "Anyway, what did you guys smell in the potion?" Harry asked.

" I smelled…" Hermione started then turned beat red.

"Well?" Harry prompted.

"Rumph." Hermione muttered turning more red.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said agin grinning.

"I smelled what I'm most attracted to. I smelled the that sweet smell of the burrow. A old book. And Ron." She said.

"And Ron?" Harry asked.

"I smelled a new broom. spearmint toothpaste…and Hermione." Ron said blushing.

"Oh RON! Thats so sweet!" Hermione said before turning her head towards him and kissing him hard, He kissed back.

After about 10 minutes of watching his two best friends snog, Harry coughed.

"AHEM!"

Ron and Hermione broke apart looked into each others eyes and then looked at Harry.

"Sorry." Hermione said. "And I'd better be getting to bed. Night Harry she said as she waved."

She turned back to Ron who helped her up and to the stairs. "Shut your eyes mate." Ron said to Harry as Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. And he bent down and kissed her. "Night, babe." Ron whispered.

"Night, dear." Hermione replied as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"Night,BABE." Harry said to a pillow that was next to him, mocking Ron. "Good night DEAR." Harry said in a high voice. Then he pretended to kiss the pillow.

"Funny." Ron sneered.

Harry stopped kissing the pillow to laugh at his mate.

"Let's hit the rack." Ron said after a few minutes of watching Harry imitate him and Hermione.

And they went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY…

"SATURDAY!" Ron shouted as he go up, dressed, and raced down stairs.

Hermione was waiting for him on the couch.

"Hey babe! I was wondering if you would like to go on a date to the Three broomsticks tonight?" Ron asked.

"There is nothing I'd rather do." She replied. Then Ginny came down.

"Ready Hermione?" She asked.

"Yep. Ron…I'm going with Ginny to Hogsmead for a quick shopping trip to the new store that just opened yesterday. I ring you when i'm ready. about 6:00?"

"Sure 'Mione. Have fun." Ron said as he kissed her fully for about 30 seconds.

"Come one lover girl. By Ronnie." Ginny called completely disgusted with her brothers display.

"MY NAME IS NOT RONNIE! IT'S RON!" He shouted after her.

HERMIONE AND GINNY AT TIARA'S DRESS SHOP….

"So are you and my brother…" Ginny questioned.

"Yes. We are. I was going to tell you but I did't want to freak you out." Hermione replied.

"Well I think It's just excellent! And really cute." Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny. Now, I need your help picking out a dress for my date with Ron tonight." Hermione said.

"YES! Go into the dressing too the dressing room and I will bring you stuff go try on. Whats your dress size?"

"I'm a 0." Hermione told her. "But I don't want anything too fancy."

"Can do."Ginny said shoving her into the dressing room.

"Here." Ginny said a little while later handing Hermione a pair of dark blue capris and a blue and white long sleeve shirt with flowing silk blue ruffles.

And a light green knee high dress that had sparkles in little waves down in and when you twirled the sparkles lit up with rainbow lights.(Magic)

Hermione came out of the dressing room about 5 min. later with both outfits. "I'll buy both. I'm wearing the capris and shirt tonight. I'll save the other one for an occasion."

Hermione said. then Ginny helped her to the rest of the store.

"Great! I picked out this blue dress for tonight." Ginny said holding up a short light blue dress, with a aqua marine sash.

"Who's the guy?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Potter. I believe you have met once or twice."

"HARRY! OMG! That's totally fab-tastic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"To the SHOE isle!"

Ginny said starting off towards the back of the store.

Hermione picked out a pair of black sandals that had glitter on them, but they were still elegant. Ginny picked a brown pair of high heels.

"And Jewelry!"

Hermione picked out a simple silver neckless with a little diamond in the middle.

Ginny picked some black pearls.

And they checked out.

"Back to Hogwarts!"

THAT NIGHT…..

"Wow." Ron stated as he saw Hermione, she had brushed her hair and said a spell that made it smooth.

"You look brilliant."

"You look bloody amazing! More than usual!" Ron said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS….

After dinner they went for a walk around the stores.

Hand in hand.

"Oi! Hermione! is that HARRY? Giving that blonde by the door of that jewelry store a braclet?"

"Yes. But I wonder why Ginny died her hair blonde?" Hermione questioned.

"GINNY!?" Ron exclaimed marching up to them.

"Excuse me? A blonde Ginny Weasley.

"Why the hell did you do that to your hair?!" Ron exclaimed.

"This is my natural hair color. Do I know you? Oh, hello Hermione. Your below my year right?" Ginny asked in a weird voice.

"Um, right." Hermione replied.

"I'm Carly Thorn by the way red." Ginny said to Ron.

"Carly's my girlfriend as of tonight." Harry said.

"Ginny,why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

"Who's Ginny? I'm Carly. However, many people have called me that name today. She must look like me." Ginny said.

"Well Harry, We must be going to dinner now."

"Nice to meet you Ron! Bye Hermione!" Ginny called, dragging Harry behind her.

"That's Ginny. Why is she pretending she is older than you, and blonde?" Ron asked.

"Yep, thats Ginny. That's the dress she bought today. I guess she likes Harry so she's pretending to be rich and blonde and older to impress him." Hermione replied.

"Well It's pretty late. We should probably be heading back. I want to get up early tomorrow she me you and Harry can catch up on our homework." Hermione said.

HARRY AND GINNY…..

"Um, Carly…I don't remember introducing Ron…" Harry said.

"Um, Hermione told me about him. I had just remembered what she described him as as we were leaving. So it was a lucky guess." Ginny replied.

They entered the 'Madame Ruby's cafe'.

AFTER DINNER…

"Carly?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear?" Ginny said.

"Let me fix your neckless it's broken." Harry said motioning towards the cracked pearl around her neck.

"Alright babe." Ginny replied.

"Reevealio." Harry said pointing his wand at Ginny.

"Um,Harry, It's 'repair.'…" Ginny said.

"Right Carly, or should I call you by your REAL name Ginny Weasley." Harry asked.

"Ginny looked into the nearest window and saw a plain girl with bright red hair and blue eyes. Tons of freckles and a sweet completion.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I would have gone out with you if you asked. I think your cute. Just the way you are. Will you, Ginny Weasley, replace Carly Thorn as my girlfriend?" Harry said.

"Yes. Sorry for lying. I feel horrid." Ginny said back.

"forgiven. And I'd explain this whole mess to Hermione in the morning so she can tell Ron and then song him senseless." Harry said.

"Deal." Ginny said.

"Hello Ginny and Harry." Luna Lovegood said from behind them.

"Luna." They said back. she was dressed in a bright blue dress that was down to her ankles. It was flowing and rather simple but pretty. It matched her eyes.

"Who are you here with?" Ginny asked.

" A boy I met at school named Seamus. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. Maybe I can help him get rid of some nargles tomorrow…"

Luna said dreamily walking off towards Seamus, who was looking at a window of a shop.

"That was un expected…" Harry said as they walked back to Hogwarts.

And things were back to…semi-normal.

END CHAPTER 8.

a\n: Told you this one would be longer! Hope you like the Harry\Ginny fluff at the end! And Who knew Luna would ever get a boyfriend? See that next chapter for more!


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Hey y'all! This chapter is going to be about how Snape is a d***head, Ron and Hermione are meant for each other, and how Harry's and Ginny's relationship is not meant to be until the order of the Phenix.

Also we have guest star…. DRACO MALFOY AND THE BUMBLING MORONS! YA! So keep calm and red on. And thank you all for the reviews, they make my day.

CHAPTER 9…

Hermione Granger woke up to extreme pain in her ribs. It was 9:39pm and every one else in her dorm was still out with their boyfriends or friends. The light was on and she was in her pajamas. She must have fallen asleep while reading her new spell book. She touched her ring franticly, she wanted to go to the nurse.

….

Ronald Weasley woke with a start, he had just felt a shock go through his body.

"Girls dormitories."

Said Madame Pomfrey's voice coming out of the ring.

Ron got up and rushed up the stairs to the girls dorms and was surprised when they did not turn into a slide. Then he found number 9 and went in.

Hermione gasped and sighed, her hero had come.

"Dear, are you all right? Do you want to go to the Hospital wing?" Ron asked franticly as he rushed to her side.

"No, there is nothing she can do. She told me yesterday that someone had exploded her potion cabinet and that St. Mungo's is on back order from the summer. I'd rather just stay here. With you…"Hermione said in a quite pained voice that broke Ron's heart into pieces.

" 'Corse babe. Anything you need, I'm here." Ron said sitting beside her on her bed stroking her head gently.

"Will you rewrap me bandages? They don't feel tight enough." Hermione asked closing her eyes sleepily.

" Sure babe." Ron said.

Hermione slowly removed the covers. She was wearing a pair of pajama shorts that had light green thin stripes, and a matching long sleeve shirt the buttoned up in the front. ( AND a bra for all you people that have dirty minds!;-D.)

Ron unbuttoned her top just enough to re-wrap the bandages, and started to un do them.

As soon as he got them off, he saw a massive bruise on her stomach area and continued up to beyond where he could see and where he was allowed to look.

"Oh,babe…" was all Ron could make out before he heard a gasp.

Ron and Hermione both turned there heads towards the door, and saw Hannah Sawer at the door staring at them. She was the schools biggest gossip. She would say Albus Dumbledore is a death eater if she thought it would get people to like her. She thought gossip was the way to make it was bad news that she had a camera in her hand…along with a photo of Ron un buttoning Hermione's top.

"Hannah," Hermione started but Hannah just ran off. "Crap." Hermione said.

"Let her tell people. All Griffendors know us and that we would never do THAT." Ron said.

"Yeah, but the first years don't. They will tell the Ravenclaws and eventually the Slytherans will know the rumors." Hermione sighed as Ron got back to work on Hermione's bandages.

"Thanks. Much better." Hermione said to Ron as he finished and stuck the bandage magically.

And she meant it.

" Want me to stay here with you until you go to sleep, dear?" Ron asked.

"Would ya? I'd feel better you did." Hermione replied sleepily.

" Wouldn't mind a whit." Ron replied, sitting in a chair beside her bed and held her hand.

A few minutes later, she was fast asleep. Ron summoned some pillows around her so that she couldn't roll oven he front and tip toed out the door. Harry was in the common room, trying to write an essay for

herbology.

"Hey mate." Ron said stepping down the stairs.

"So, have a good time in Hermione's bed?" Harry asked.

"No. She called me on the little device. I had to unbutton her shirt to re-wrap the bandages around her ribs. She has a huge bruise there. She was in pain. I did't even kiss her." Ron said.

"I believe you. And nobody I know believes that you and Hermione were doing THAT. There are bandages in the picture. And her pained expression." Harry said.

"Good. That little sh-," Ron started " I mean brat. She isn't even a 3ed year. She's in 5th year. why she was in Hermione's dorm is what everyone should be discussing." Ron said red faced with anger.

"Yeah. Hopefully Hermione feels better in the morning…I need help with my homework."Harry said.

"And I need my girlfriend. We haven't kissed since DINNER!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, dear, what ever shall we do?" Harry asked in a sarcastic and dull voice.

"Ha ha ha." Ron said. " And where's Ginny? Why was she pretend into to be a blonde slut?"\

"Because she wanted to be my girlfriend and she thought that I wouldn't like her if I did't think she was younger than me." Harry replied.

"And? So what now?"

"I think I'm going to break up with her. Until she's older. She is not only in danger because of me, but she is too young to have a big burden like a boyfriend. And she pretended to be someone else for me to like her, and I think she is still unsure wether or not I do. and and do like her. A lot. Just…not quite as a girlfriend yet. Just a really sweet, pretty, smart, friend. So I'm going to tell he that in a gentel way. hopefully she'll understand." Harry said.

"Good boy." Ron said.

" Let's go to sleep." Harry said. packing up his stuff and going to bed.

Ron followed.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Ronald." Hermione said as he walked down stairs from his dorm. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that had LMA printed across it in white letters and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of dark blue tennis shoes, and a gold neckless that Ron had gotten her. It had a little lion on it like the one on the Griffendor emblem, and her ring. Ron was wearing a pair of jeans that had a little rip in the knee, a orange T-shirt that had '_The Chudley Cannons'___on it, a pair of black tennis shoes, and his ring.

"Oi! How was your sleep babe?" Ron asked.

"Lovely. And I felt great in the morning! The tight bandages helped a lot. I need to go to Madame Pomfrey today by the way." Hermione said.

"Let get on it then, dear. Then we will go to breakfast." Ron said.

"Sounds lovely." Hermione said. And Ron Picked her up and carried her out of the painting.

"You two are dating now? This young? I don't approve." The fat lady sang.

"Shut it music face." Ron muttered as he carried Hermione up the stair case to The Hospital wing.

"Hermione, just the person I wanted to see." Madame Pomfrey said as Ron set her down gently on a bed.

"Yes ma'am. I Just wanted to see if you had any pain medication." Hermione said.

"No. But in this case I can give you a shot of Firewhiskey. It's not safe for me to cast a pain or bone repair spell that close to your vital organs." Madame Pomfrey replied.

"FIREWHISKEY?! You mean like the DRINK!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes. Firewhiskey. It will help." Poppy replied, giving her a shot glass with the whiskey in it.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Hermione said gulping it down and gavin.

"That should help. Here is the bottle and glass," She said handing it to Ron, "I want you to take one shot thrice a day. Once at every meal. I want you to take half of this glass. It's what we did back in the olden days." Madame Pomfrey said, shooing them out the door.

IN THE GREAT HALL AT BREAKFAST…

"Oi! Ron!" Dean signaled him and Hermione to sit next to him.

As they did Dean said, "Hey, guys, you might want to be more carful where you decide to make-out. That fat old lady? She's been telling everyone whole will listen that you too are dating!"

"We were not 'Making out' I was helping Hermione to Madame Pomfrey's office to get some pain meds." Ron said.

Then they heard a noise like an explosion. Seamus had just exploded his pumpkin juice trying to turn it in to rum again.

"Oi! Hermione, Ron. Hey, Dean." Harry said sitting beside them.

"Hello Harry. Good morning." Hermione said politely.

"Oi, mate." Ron aid.

"Hey." Dean siad.

"I am going to go find Ginny. Will you you come Hermione?" Harry asked red in the face.

"Yes. I'll go." Hermione said.

"No. Not you. I love ya to death, but you will make her angry. She'l blame this on you." Hermione said.

"I'll take care of her." Harry promised.

"K. See you later." Ron said shoveling more food in his mouth.

Harry put an arm around Hermione so she could use him as a crutch.

And they went to find Ginny.

"Let's check the common room." Hermione suggested.

She was not in the common room either.

"Let's go to Hogsmead." Harry suggested.

They found her walking back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny!" Harry said running up to her.

"Yes." Ginny asked looking away and blushing.

"I love you, but I can't put you in this kind of danger. Like last year. I love you like a sister. Nothing more. And I think your very pretty, but I think we should watie."

"Wate on what? Harry? Are you Ok?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny…you were his girlfriend…." Hermione told her unsertently.

"No, I was not. I think I'd know if I was."Ginny replied.

"Yes, you were he girlfriend." Hermione replied.

"What did you do that night?" Harry asked.

"I…I…um…I…um…uh… I don't EXACTLY remember….." Ginny said.

"Maybe you were under the confounds charm." Hermione said.

"Maybe. I mean…you had died your hair blonde and cleared your freckles, and you pretended your name was Carly Thorn. And you talked in a giggly voice." Harry said.

"It almost sounded like that Parkenson girl out of Slytheren…" Hermione commented.

"Maybe she is the criminal…" Harry pondered.

"HEY! LOOK WHO IT IS! POTTY, WEASEL, AND MU-GRANGER! AND WHO'S THIS HOTTIE TOTTIE? A WEASEL NO DOUBT." Draco Malfoy shouted behind them.

"Did Granger loose her wimpy poor ginger boyfriend? Aww to bad!" Malfoy sneered.

"HA! Good one Malfoy!" Goyle said from behind him.

"Yeah! HA!" Crabbe said trying to look tough.(And failing)

"Shut UP! Anyway…where is red? I miss his ugly poor face. And his poor-" But he got cut off with a spell in the face, complements of Ginny…he had bats flying out his nose and fur cimi g out his mouth.

"You….will….pa…y." Goyle said reding the line off a card that had been in his pocket.

"Yeah…y…o….u….wil…l….p….a…y…." Crabbe said, reading his card.

"Want do bet?" Hermione asked having to yell over Draco's screeching.

"Yeah. Sure. You know what? Draco will blow you up! He blew up the school potion cabnet. And he pored out all the bone regrowth potion." Goyle said.

" Yep! And he possessed Ginny Weasley! He would beat you to a pulp right now if bats weren't flying out he nose." Crabbe said.

Hermione then waved her wand and both of them were lifted in the air and were given wedgies in mid air.

"Let's go." Hermione said, and then she walked off…leaning on Harry.

IN THE COMMON ROOM WITH RON THAT NIGHT…

"THAT BLOODY SON OF A B*&^%!" Ron practically screamed.

"Ron, for once I agree with your choose of words." Hermione said.

"O.K, we have all established that Malfoy's a foul loathsome evil little cockroach. Now we need to figure out how we get him expelled." Harry said.

"No. We are not telling anyone. He will somehow get us in trouble for it because of his damn father."

Hermione said.

Harry and Ron were amazed. Did she just say that? They both thought.

"Babe, did you just say that?" Ron asked the Hermione in his lap.

"Yes. I'm mad. I' beyond mad. ." Hermione told them.

"Thats my girl." Ron said giving her a loving smile.

"Sorry. Now back to kicking the bloody hell out of that arse faced bloke." Ron said

"Well, we could…." Hermione started.

a\n: CLIFFEY! Please review! And keep calm and LOVE Ron. After all, He's our fave ginger! (And, let's face it, he's HOT!) ;-*

But not quite as smoking as Rupert Grint… Hmmm…there maybe the same amount of hotness….

So come back to this story for Chapter 10! I'll have it posted by this Tuesday. R\R! PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

a\n: Sorry about the cliffy! I could't help my self. Anyway, so today's guest star is…. professor LUPIN! YAH! GO GINGERS! Even though Lupin is not HOT like Rupert and Ronnie, he's still ginger. So, without further ado, CHAPTER 10!

CHAPTER 10….

"'Well, we could….make his fess up in front of professor Lupin…" Hermione mused.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well….. first we tell professor Lupin about Harry, Ginny, and I's encounter with him. Then, if he agrees, we give him Harry's invisibility cloak and walk with him to where Malfoy is, we can find him on the Map that the twins gave you. Then we get Malfoy to fess up, not knowing professor Lupin is right there." Hermione finished.

"Wow. That. Is. Wow." Harry said completely miffed.

"But do you think Lupin will agree?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I do. He is the best DADA professor that Hogwarts has EVER had. He is also a friend of Dumbledore. I'm SURE he will help." Hermione replied logically.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said.

"So, then it's settled. Now, we are going to the Library. Come ON! And bring your school bags." Hermione said getting up gingerly.

Ron grabbed his bag and got up with Hermione, Harry following in suite.

AT THE LIBRARY…..

"Hermione why are we here?" Harry asked stepping into the entrance, Ron followed.

It was a really small doorway. Only one of them could fit in it at a time.

Hermione stepped to put her foot in the door way but the second it came inside the room she was propelled back, into the wall behind her.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said at the same time, running towards her.

"What the bloody hell what that?!" Ron almost yelled.

"I dunno." Harry replied.

"Wingardrem Leviosa." Ron said pointing his wand at Hermione and she floated into the air.

They ran to the Hospital Wing and floated her on one of the beds.

"Oh, good miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said "I have more bone re-growth potion. I found some that the former nurse had hidden under a floor bored. So we can get you fixed up tonight. OH MERLIN! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MISS GRANGER?!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed finally seeing Hermione's state of health.

"We don't really know, she just stepped into the Library and she was, um, shocked." Harry said.

"Well, I can cure anything. I can get her fixed up." Poppy said pouring the potion in her mouth.

"Ugn…" Hermione groaned. "I hurt. Badly. I…got hit, with a spell….it was the Conolium curse…." Hermione said weakly.

"Do you remember who you saw? Did you see anyone?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Professer….S-snape." Hermione said.

"Oh, I see. Well, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, stay with her. I am going to Headmaster Dumbledore." and she aged her wand in Hermione's direction and her clothes changed into a pair of pajamas, and a cast wrapped around her ribs. The sheets appeared on top go her instead of her laying on the, and all the dirt disappeared off her body. And bandages started putting them selfs on he cuts.

"Hermione? What is the Conolium curse?" Harry asked.

"It's a curse that sends a shock through your body, It's so strong that it can make you lose limbs. It can only be used in a doorway. It's to keep certain people out. Sometimes when you get cursed you can see the person that cursed you. I saw Snape." Hermione answered.

"Snape, but why would he want to curse you?" Ron asked.

"Because, I am banned from the Library until next month. Wanted to make sure I was not going to go in anyway." Hermione answered.

"That prat! He could have knocked your arm off!?" Harry exlaimed.

Ron's and Harry's face got really red.

"Madame Pomfrey will get him for easing with one of her patients." Hermione assured.

"Great. Now I'v got a killer trying to kill me and a professor trying to kill Hermione. Is anywhere safe?" Harry asked.

Then the door opened and Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey and Snape.

"Ms. Granger, are you sure you saw Professor Snape? 100% sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Headmaster. I saw him pointing his wand at the Library door." Hermione said.

"Professor Snape says he did not. And he is a Professor. Prehaps you are mistaken?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm 100% sure." Hermione replied.

"Prehaps….Headmaster, saw me because the person who cast the spell was using Polly-juice?" Snape suggested in a uninterested board voice.

"I HIGHLY doubt that! If I took a Polly-juice potion to look like miss Granger and then hexed you, you would see Poppy not Granger." Madame Pomfrey almost shouted.

"Poppy, I'm sure Severus is not lying." Dumbledore said.

"THAN GRANGER IS? THE BEST STUDENT IN OUR SCHOOL? AND SHE MANAGED TO CAST A CONOILIEM CURSE FOR HERSELF AND THEN STEPPED INTO IT?!" Poppy yelled.

"Poppy…" Dumbledore tried but she was still yelling about how Snape was a dirty lier.

"Headmaster…. I saw Snape. I know I did. I can still see his picture in my mind. And he had banned me from the Library for knowing the answer to a question." Hermione said forcefully.

"We never use banishment fro a place in the castle as a punishment Snape." Albus said. "Now you may go. Ms. Granger's friends can stay." He told Snape.

"That git! Snape is the bloodiest prat in the history of the Ministry!" Ron exclaimed. After Snape and Dumbledore were gone.

"I'll say. At least you can go into the Library again Hermione." Harry said.

"And my ribs won't hurt anymore!" She whispered exididly.

"Night Hermione. I'm going to bed." Harry said, kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

"Good night Hermione. I'll see you in the morning I guess…" Ron said starting to follow Harry.

"Please stay. At least until I'm asleep. Bone re-growing is no easy painless thing." Hermione said.

"Yes, I'll stay." Ron said sitting the the chair beside her and holding her hand. They fell asleep like that.

5:00 am Monday morning in the hospital wing….

"Ron! Wake up!" Hermione shook him.

"What?" Ron asked picking his head up sleepily.

"Come on! I'v wanted to do this ever since I broke my ribs!" Hermione said, she was fully dressed in clean clothes. She was wearing a pair of slacks with a white button down shirt, a black sweter-vest and her Hogwarts 'Griffendor' robes. She was read for school.

"What? Why are you up n' ready at 6 AM!?" Ron asked her.

"You'l see! Now com on!" She said pulling him up.

He got up, she swished her wand on his clothes transformed into his Hogwarts school uniform and she dragged him down the hall. Once they reached the stairs, a touched Ron with one hand a said "Tag! Your it!" And ran.

Now, Ron may have been a wizard, but he knew tag. And he chased her down the stairs.

"Ha! You'll never catch me!" She yelled, laughing.

"Thats what YOU think!" Ron said using his long legs to his advantage and coming down the stairs 2 at a time.

"Ahh!" Hermione yelled playfully as Ron started to catch up.

"Got ya now!" Ron yelled as he started to grab her, the sati case moved. And they both fell down on the stairs.

"Tag." Ron said once they recovered, touching her arm and running.

"Darn your long legs RONNIE!" Hermione yelled playfully.

"Ha!" Ron yelled back. "And that's NOT MY NAME! My name is RON!" Ron yelled back smiling.

Hermione then leaped and tackled Ron laughing.

They rolled over and over until they hit a wall. Hermione on top of Ron's chest just like in those cheesy romance movies.

Then the portrait door opened, and a boy with a lightning shaped scar stepped out.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"Playing tag up and down the stairs." Hermione and Ron both answered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I can run now." Hermione answered as if he were dumb not to realize it.

"Want to play?" Ron asked Harry who was also dressed in his school clothes.

"Sure. Lets race down to the great Hall!" Harry yelled starting off down the stair with brown and orange streaks beside him.

"It's….A….tie…." Ron gasped when the burst open the door to the great hall.

They were the only one's there.

"WOW!" They all said at the same time.

""Let's eat, then we can go to class early to rack up some brownie pouts with Lupin." Ron said heading towards the Griffendor table that had bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes, milk, OJ, Pumpkin-juice, crumpets, biscuits and just about all the breakfast food ever made, on it.

After food the trio raced up stairs to the 2ed floor, the DADA classroom.

"Class dosen't start for an hour. Why are you three here so early?" Lupin asked from behind his desk.

"We wanted to ask you something." Harry answered.

"What is it my boy?" Lupin asked.

"We were wondering if you would agree to this little plan…" Harry said and he told Lupin there plan to reveal Malfoy.

"Malfoy did you say? Well I guess it could't hurt. These are serious things. Using one of the unforgivable curses on another student. Or anyone else for that matter…" Lupin mused.

"So you'll do it?" hermione asked.

"Yes." Lupin answered.

"thank you." Ron said.

"Yes, thank you. Can you meet us right outside the great hall at 7:00 tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think that will do." Lupin said.

AFTER CLASSES (ABOUT 3:30PM)…

"Ron, Harry, do you want to go to the Library?" Hermione asked as soon as they got out of potions class.

"Uh, yeah, sure, sounds….exiting…" Ron said.

"What he said." Harry replied and the followed Hermione up the stairs the the 2ed floor to the Library.

Harry just walked right in, but Hermione and Ron hesitated.

"I'm, not sure this was a good Idea…" Hermione said uncertainly.

Ron grabbed her hand. "I know why your scared Hermione, I would be too scared to look at the damned door. But you just have to do it. But not alone. I'm here. I promos there's no curse. Trust me." Ron said strongly, looking lovingly into her light brown eyes.

"I trust you." Hermione said squeezing his hand and said "One…two…three…" And on three they both ran into the door way.

"Yes! I did it!" Hermione whispered.

"That you did." Ron whispered back.

"Now, down to business. Why the heck are we in the library?" Harry asked.

"To STUDY." Hermione said back as if it were right in front of his face.

"Right." Said Harry.

"Bye." Harry said walking out of the door way, "Sorry, but I have a appointment to meet with Hagrid.

"Do we HAVE to?" Ron whined.

"How 'bout we go to the very back of the library and I can show you a book on _motivation_."Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said and he headed towards the back of the library.

1 TO 2 HOURS LATER…..

"12 (kiss) 13 (kiss) 14 (kiss) 15 (kiss) 16 (kiss) 17(kiss) 18 (kiss) 19 (kiss) 20 (kiss)." Hermione counted. 20 out of 30 problems right was not bad for Ron. (She was kissing him on the cheek by the way. They got to that point in their relationship where they toned down the affection rate a notch.

"And were done." Ron said grinning. _Now _he liked doing homework very much.

"Alright. Lets go take a walk.." Hermione suggested.

"K. How 'bout don to Hagrids?"

"Fine. then we can see Harry."

AT HAGRIDS….

" 'Ello Ron, 'Ermione." Hagrid said cheerfully as he opened the door and let Ron and Hermione come into his hut.

"Hey guys! How'd studying go? half way through?" Harry asked from a seat by the fire.

"All through." Hermione said proudly.

"Ron, you to?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Ronald said proudly.

"I know you guys j'st gots here, but yah need ta go. I's i'sant safe fer 'Arry and you two." Hagrid said.

"Hogwarts? Not safe?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius Black."Hagrid said.

"THE MURDERER?!" Ron exlaimed.

" 'es. At's they one. Says he's the one who betrayed Lily an' James Potter, an' sold them out to… You-know-who." Hagrid said.

"So what dose he want with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Recon he wants him fer V-V…..V…You-know-who." Hagid said.

"Sirius black is after HARRY!? AND HE COULD GET INTO HOGWARTS?!" Ron screamed.

"Yeh. Tha's wha it sounds like." Hagrid said.

"Then we'd better go. Come on Ron, Harry." Hermione said leaving.

"Um K Hermione." Ron and Harry said at the same time, getting up and folioing her out the door, yelling "Bye Hagrid!" at the same time.

_**IN THE GRIFFINDORE COMMON ROOM…**_

"Sirius Black! A mass murderer! After Harry…" Ron said. They were sitting on a sofa beside the fire lazily.

"_I'M _just wondering how many people are out to kill Harry!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It dose seem like a lot. But I guess that's just what happens when your the chosen one…" Harry trailed off.

"So what your the_ chosen one_…" Seamus said behind him.

"Seamus, I was just pointing out…" Harry started.

"That your better than everyone else because your the CHOSEN ONE." Seamus interrupted nastily.

"Hold on, Harry IS the chosen one! He can't help it!" Ron said back.

"Yeah, yeah, we ALL know! '_POOR HARRY, his MUM and DAD are __DEAD__! Lets all give him house points and privileges!" _Seamus said in a mocking high voice.

"HEY! Harry's our best friend! YOUR'S TOO! What the bloody hell is wrong with you Seamus?" Hermione asked, looking over the couch at Seamus.

"_MAYBE _I'm tired of hearin_g 'Harry Potter is the chosen one! He's SO special! We all love him!"_

"That's not HIS fault mate!" Ron reminded him.

"Yeah, right, like he don't tell every on that!"

"Seamus I don't…." Harry said.

"Yeah RIGHT! You tell it to ALL those Slythen's! Especially that, rich, powerful, DRACO MALFOY! I want to be a SLYTHERN!" Seamus yelled at them.

"Seamus, you got to be kidding!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"NO! I'M NOT! You filth bushy haired smart alec!" Seamus yelled at her.

"HEY! Thats my GIRLFRIEND!" Ron yelled at him, getting his broken wand out.

"So WHAT? She just could't find anything better than YOU to date! YOUR just a poor ginger that is PROBABLY a SQIB!" (a\n: This made me cry just because I wrote it. I really did. {:-{ )

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled at him.

"IT IS 'CHOSEN ONE'!" Seamus yelled, then he stomped off in the hall, slamming the Fat Lady's frame behind him.

"Gees, what the bloody hell has gotten into him?" Ron asked, starring off were Seamus had just ran off.

_**END CHAPTER 10**_

a\n: HEY! Hope you liked chapter 10! If you notice I toned down the Romione romance a little itty bitty teeny weeny itty bitty little bit. I just figured that si née there, like, 13, there would't have as many big kisses. And I left a cliffy for you to try to figure out. Why is Seamus being a jerk? Find out in chapter 11 of the You can't _spell _book! (Not really. I am not J.K Rowling and this is NOT a book that I am making money on or own.) ALSO, Seamus is pronouced SHAMEUS in case you did't know. And I decided to put Black in there too. I am join to follow the basic story a little. MANY more chapters to come! Remember and Keep calm and love Ron! ( _And Rupert Grint 3333 ;-*_ )


	11. Chapter 11

a\n: Hey peoples!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Keep calm and love Ron. (And Rupert, especially him!)

Also, if you think Rupert and Emma should have married and had two kids, named Rose and hugo, leave a review! And feel free to PM me! Also, thank you

Disclaimer: Not rich, Not blonde, not a great writer. *Sigh*…..

CHAPTER _11! In the Griffendore common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione right after they left Hagrid's….._

" Hermy….will you, er, help, me with my homework?" Harry asked Hermione. They where all sitting by the fire. Harry laying on the floor doing his Charms homework, Ron leaning against the couch crossed legged and Hermione was lounging with her head in his lap.

"Oh, _Harry_! Why must I help you every time?" Hermione moaned.

"Please?" harry asked.

"Fine. What do you need help with?"

"What is the write wrist movement for the 'Georgeo Helten' Charm?" Harry asked her.

"The over to under wave." Hermione told him.

"Thanks. And…" But Hermione cut him off.

"Lets see it." And she snached his paper out of his lap and then took the quill, and corrected his homework.

"There," She said about 10 min. later. "All done." And she handed him his paper back.

" Bloody hell! That was fast."Ron commented to Hermione who scooted up into his lap.

"Aw, thanks." She said, snuggling up next to him.

"Anytime." He mumbled.

Then the portrait hole bust open and a dark, cloaked figure strutted across the room to them. Hermione, Ron and Harry all got up and pointed there wands at the figure. "Who are you? What is your business here?" Hermione shouted.

"Go away!" Harry screamed.

"_**I want Harry Potter. I will kill anyone who gets in my way. I want Harry James Potter. I will kill anyone who gets in my way. I am a follower of the Dark Lord. I will kill Harry Potter." The thing said in a horrible, screaming voice.**_

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, grabbing Hermione and hugged her close with one hand.

"_**I will kill Harry Potter. You will die Harry Potter. I will kill you. And I'll kill anyone who get in my way."**_

_**The thing said again, approaching nearer. **_

"Harry, get behind me." Hermione said.

"And me." Ron said, them both stepping in front of Harry.

"_**You will die, Harry**_ _**Potter.I will kill you. I am Gortho, follower of Voldemort. I am going to keep you hostage. None will go in, or out of this room until you die. Now, hand over your-" **_The thing started, but Hermione had petrified it.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! Your bloody brilliant, you are!" Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks. Now, who is this man?" She asked herself, removing the figures cloak, revealing his light blonde hair, neon blue eyes, and pale skin.

"_MALFOY_?" Ron yelled.

"_**Lucius Malfoy. Say it right**_." The sr. Malfoy said, having Hermione's curse just stun him, thanks to his power shield he used.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"_**I am here to kidnap you and take you to the Dark Lord so he can kill you**_." Malfoy said simply.

"You will have to get through us." Hermione and Ron said together.

"_**So, you think that two little 13 year olds can stop ME-**_" Lucius started but Harry had jinxed him.

"STUPFY!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Lucius, throughing him against the back wall.

Then Ron stepped forward and petrified him.

"RON!" Hermione whispered, "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Way to go mate!" Harry said, grinning and slapping him on the back.

"WHAT IN MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?!" Proffesser Mcgonagall yelled, rushing in the Griffindore common room, along with Pomfrey and Snape, and Dumbledore.

"HE tried to kidnap Harry!" Hermione told her.

"And he kept saying he was going to kill him!" Ron joined in.

"And he said he was a follower of _**The Dark Lord**_." Harry said, imitating Lucius's voice as he said 'The dark lord'.

Albus whispered something to all the Proffesers and then, Madame Pomfrey said a spell that fixed the Fat Lady and left. Snape levitated Lucius and followed Dumbledore out.

Mcgonagall, stayed, and started to speek the the three kids.

"What happened you three?" She asked sternly. "Lucius Malfoy is a Ministry worker! And not only did you a cuse him, you attacked him. 50 points will be taken from Harry and Ron, 65 from Hermione, for your most inappropriate actions. I am **very** disappointed in all of you. **epeshially** **you**, Ms. Granger." Then she walked off. Leaving a teary eyed Hermione and a Angery Harry and Ron.

"I-I-I I"M SORRY!" Hermione wailed, burying her face in Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione, It's not your fault. It's that Mcgonall's falt." Ron said soothingly.

"Yeah, first not believing us, then taking points away from her own house for having defend ourselves!" Harry yelled.

"B-b-but, f-first a -T-T-T-TEE! Then S-S-S-IXTY POINTS FROM GRIFFiNDORE!" She wailed again.

"Hold on Hermione,"Harry said "Snape, did not un-petrify Malfoy, that means he and Dumbledore believe us."

"Yeah, or else he would have un-did my curse!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, why did't I think of that?" Hermione asked, grinning. Ron and Hermione looked into each others eyes.

Then and idea poped into Ron's head...

"HARRY! LOOK! MALFOY JUST DISAPERATED OUT OF THE COMMON ROOM! GO FIND HIM!" Ron yelled ergently and Harry left quickly.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Here…" Ron said, taking Hermione's lips in his own, in a deep, passionate kiss. That only true love could supply.

(a/n: Yeah, I know, cheesy line. But you have to admit…It's really cute!)

"Yeah, right, MALFOY…" Harry said sarcastically, leaning against the common room door, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, sorry mate. Just figured you wouldn't want to see…"Ron said, breacking apart from Hermione and turning red.

"Well…you were right! I did't want to see my best friends KISS! How come you guys can't WAITE until I'm NOT AROUND?!"

"Well, I guess, we…uh…" Ron stuttered.

"Harry, do you feel left out? We aren't trying to not spend time with you…REALLY! We just…. want to…" Hermione stuttered, turning red.

"BE ALONE!? Yeah, I thought so!" Harry said back, then he stomped on to his bed.

"Wow. I feel so BAD…" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

"He'll get over it in the morning.." Ron said, heading towards his dorm. "Night sugar."

"Night."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . _**Harry's thoughts that nigh**_t….

'I need to brake them up! Or find some new friends. I mean, dose he think its FUNNY to send me off running so he can share spit with Hermione? Because I find that mean. I was running around and got detention for trying to chase a person who was not even there so Ron could shove his toung down Hermione's throght! I just don't get it! How could he be such a GIT! I need to brake them up! And know just how…'

. . . . . . . . . . . . ._**End Harry's thoughts….AKA next morning…**_

"Hermione! Did you hear what RON said about you? He said that you are the bossiest person he had EVER seen! And the only reason he would ever like you is because your helpfulness with homework!" Lavender Brown told her at breakfast the next morning.

"WHAT!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's TRUE! He told me himself!" She told her.

"Ron…" Hermione trailed off…

"Oi! Ron! Did you hear what HERMIONE said about you? She said you were the stupidest exuse for a HUMAN she'd ever seen and that the only reason she'd ever like you is because you would brag about it to everyone and then they'd know she wasn't a know it all!" Dean told Ron at breakfast that morning.

"WHAT!?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's TRUE! She told me herself!" Dean said.

" 'Mione…." Ron trailed off….his only love…..gone….

_**THAT AFTER NOON AT 4:00PM WHEN CLASSES LET OUT…..**_

"KNOW IT ALL!?" Hermione screamed.

"BRAGER!?"Ron yelled.

"YOUR A GIT RONALD WEASLEY!"

"YOUR A BOOKWORM! A DORK!"

"PRAT! STUPID!"

"PAGE FACE!"

"BROOM GEEK!"

"GEEK!? YOUR THE ONE TO TALK!"

"ME!? ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT _I'M _A GEEK?!"

"YEAH!"

"WELL I NOT!"

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN DO MY HOMEWORK!"

"I CAN TOO DO MY HOMEWORK!'

"THEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK ME!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR REALLY PRETTY WHEN YOU THINK!"

"REALLY!"

"YES!'

"FINE THEN!"

"FINE!"

"PRAT!"

"GEEK!"

{SLAM!}

{SLAM!}

'Yes!' Harry thought, he plan had worked!

He went up to his bed, and found out that Ron was at the window seat, sobbing into his pillow. Moaning 'Mioneeeeeee…

'Prat. He'll git over it…'

_**IN THE GIRLS DORMS…..**_

"OH _LAV_! I LOVE HIM SO _**MUCH**_! HOW COULD _SAY_ THAT BEHIND MY BACK!?" Hermione wailed.

"Boys are jerks…" Lavender sighed, patting Hermione on the back.

"RONNNNNNNNNNN!" Hermione screamed.

"HERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ron yelled.

That time…they heard each other…..

They both stomped out of their dorms, ran down the stairs.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!?"

"YOU WERE SCREAMING TOO!"

"NOT AS LOUD AS YOU!"

"PROVE IT YOU KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"DONT CALL ME A KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"MAKE ME!"

"YOU LOOK PRETTY WHEN YOU SCREAM!"

"DO I!?"

"YEAH!"

"WELL I-" but she was cut off…by Ron's lip coming down hard on hers. She kissed back.

"Um….guys…." Harry trailed off.

"I love you so much…."Ron said.

"I love you more. And to think you could't not call me pretty even when your really mad at me." Hermione laughed.

"But who told you I said that you were a sorry exude for a human?" Hermione asked.

"Dean. Who told you that I was only dating you for your brains?"

"Lavender."

"Oh well. Good night Hermy."

"Night Ron."

"First Seamus is acting weird and then MALFOY trys to kill Harry! What on earth is going on this year?"Hermione mused in the Library with Rona and Harry.

"Don't fogey Black and v-v-…v-… you know who." Ron said.

"Yeah, nobody likes me. It seems like the whole world wants to kill me really bad." Harry moped.

"Listen, mate, Hermione and I….are breaking-up." Ron told him…..

a\n: CLIFFEY! Find out what the BLODDY HELL Ron means in _**CHAPTER **_12! Keep calm and love Ron (AND RUPERT GRINT!)


	12. Chapter 12

A\n: Hey ya'll! Long tie, no update. I am truly sorry my followers and readers. I had to attend to some business. But, now I'm back with _**CHAPTER 12! **_Dum-da-deh-daaa!

"Hermione and I are breaking up."

"WHAT!?" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't worry Harry, we are still friends. I'm just not his GIRL-friend anymore. I just wasn't meant to be." Hermione told him.

"I- um…..sorry." Harry tried to act sad. But inside he was bursting with joy. His plan had worked! Now he could just worry about the people that are trying to kill him no matter what.

"Anyway. Just thought you would like to know. Now, I have found out that it is believed that Lucius Malfoy is Death-eater. Now, I doubt he was going to try and kill you right there. I think Voldemort would want to finish you. Now, I do think that he was going to zget you, knock you out, and then take you to Voldemort. I also think that Dumbledore knows that you attacked out of self defense, and that he dose not trust Malfoy." Hermione continued.

"Ok, cool. And what have you found out about Seamus?" Harry asked.

"I **know** he was under the Imperius curse. He would never act like that willingly. And who? I say Draco. If his father is doing horrible things, why not him?" Hermione answered.

"Great. Now, what should we do about it?" Harry asked them.

"I think your safe in Hogwarts Harry. However, I think you should look at the map very now and then, and always make **sure** you are not alone. Wake up Hermione or me even if you just **think** somethings not right." Ron answered.

"Ok…I think Iv got everything under control. Every one who wants to kill me is in check. Stay away from Sirius, I am **probably **not join to get arrested. Seamus maybe is not crazy, and Voldemort is probably not gong to try to kill me in school." Harry mused.

"Yeah, thats it." Ron said.

"Ok. I'm gonna sleep on that. Thanks guys. Night." Harry waved as he trotted up the stairs of the boys dormitories.

"Yes! He bought it!" Ron whispered.

" know! And he seemed a whole lot happier. I guess this was a good idea." Hermione cheered.

"I know. Now, lets get this cloak on." Ron pulled out Harry's cloak of invisibility and put it over Hermione and himself.

Together, they walked to the third floor, to a closet, and in it, locking the door behind them selfs.

"Alone at last…" Ron sighed as he leaned in on Hermione and kissed her deeply.

"I love you.." She sighed.

"I love me too.." Ron sighed.

"RON!"

"I love **you** too then!"

"Thats right you do!"

"Prove it!"

She kissed him on the lips. It was the sweetest kiss they had ever witnessed.

"Well?"

"I love you too. More than anything in the world!"

"Thats better!" Hermione said, kissing him again….

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**_

"Ronald, this really was a good idea." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah. I'm glad Harry's happy…but, was it a good idea to lie about breaking up?"

"Yes. But remember part 2 of our plan. It starts tomorrow…."

_**AFTER DIVINATION THE NEXT DAY…..**_

"Oh honestly Ronald! Why would you make up your 'Dream Diary'?" Hermione glared at him.

"Because it's a load of rubbish anyway." Ron answered simply.

"I will agree that it is not all completely true, and that she is the biggest fake of a century, but I still have to keep my marks up." Hermione said.

"Well, I don't really care about my grade in divination!" Ron told her

"Fine then! Don't become an Auor!" Hermione challenged.

"You DON'T HAVE TO HAVE a GOOD GRADE in DIVINATION!" Ron yelled.

"Yes I know! I researched it!"

"Why?" Ron asked her, puzzled.

"Because, I-wanttobecomeanauor." Hermione answered looking away.

"WHAT!?" Harry and Ron both exclaimed. Why would smart and fragile Hermione want to become a Auor!?

"I think thats what I want to do."

"Hermione, you can't be an Auor! You too fragile!"

"I AM NOT!" Hermione bellowed. And stormed off. She was NOT going to be know as delicate and fragile! She was going to enter the duleing tournament that was coming up! And she was going to win! (a\n: GIRL POWER!)

She went up to the sign-up up board, and filled it in…

_**NOTES READ BEFORE FILLING IN: **_

_**Once you sign up, there is no going back. **_

_**The skill you put is just for a reference.**_

_**Your gender has no matter who you will be dueling.**_

_**Please write neatly. **_

**NAME(FULL):**Hermione Jean Granger

**AGE:** 13

**GENDER:**Female

**HOUSE:**Griffendore

**SKILL LEVEL ON THE RANGE OF 1-10: **8

And then she put it in the bin, and went to the Library.

'Lets see… defensive spells….Aha! Here it is! Lets see…..'

_**BACK WITH RON AND HARRY…**_

"What do you think she is doing?" Ron asked.

"I dunno." Harry answered.

"Are you going to sign-up for the dueling Tournament?"

"Yes. Malfoy is I bet. Just going to ale a bloody fool of himself though."

"I'm am most defiantly not. Not with my broken wand."

"Sorry about that. You would be great."

"Nah, not me. More like Hermione-"

Ron looked at Harry, Harry looked at Ron.

"You don't think…"

Would she really…"

They both started off towards the sign-up bin.

Harry took out his quill and began to fill out his sign-up paper, Ron watched.

_**NOTES READ BEFORE FILLING IN: **_

_**Once you sign up, there is no going back. **_

_**The skill you put is just for a reference.**_

_**Your gender has no matter who you will be dueling.**_

_**Please write neatly. **_

**NAME(FULL):**Harry Potter

**AGE:** 13

**GENDER:**Male

**HOUSE:**Griffendore

**SKILL LEVEL ON THE RANGE OF 1-10: **5 1\2

Then he put it into the bin and walked with Ron to the Library.

"Harry…why the bloody hell are we here? And how do you know where this is?" Ron asked.

"Looking for a book that will teach me some advanced spells, and Hermione dragged me here once smart alec."

"Lets ask Madame Prince." Ron suggested.

"Ok. There she is, I will be right back." Harry said and he strode off to Irma Prince, who was reading in a corner.

"Madame Prince?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the defensive spell books?"

"Over near Mr. Weasley and to the left."

"Thank you." Harry said as he walked off to Ron.

"C'mon." Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him to where Irma had pointed.

"How 'bout this N.E.W.T spell book?"

"Ok, lets get it and leave." Ron said as he grabbed it.

They walked out of the Library, and stopped and hid when they saw a pale boy was signing up. He finished, and dropped it into the bin. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and went to the bin. Accio last dropped paper!" Harry said, waving his wand at the bin. A paper poked out. Harry grabbed the paper, it read:

_**NOTES READ BEFORE FILLING IN: **_

_**Once you sign up, there is no going back. **_

_**The skill you put is just for a reference.**_

_**Your gender has no matter who you will be dueling.**_

_**Please write neatly. **_

**NAME(FULL):**Draco Malfoy The Great

**AGE:** 13

**GENDER:**Male

**HOUSE:**Slythern (The best)

**SKILL LEVEL ON THE RANGE OF 1-10: **100

"The BEST!?" Harry and Ron said together.

Harry dropped the paper back into the bin. "Why did you do that? You could have torn it up!" Ron said.

"I know, but I want to whoop his ass in the tournament." Harry grinned.

"That prat put '100'! He would barley be a -100!" Ron exclaimed as they walked towards the common room.

"And how he but 'The Great' behind his name! That git has a bigger ego than his dad!"

"Ha ha ha ha! That must be a record!" Ron laughed.

_**BACK IN THE LIBRARY…**_

'They think _Im _a delicate! What PRATS! I am going to shoot all those boys out of there ego world! I can not believe that HARRY called me that and Ron didt defend me! I wonder if he entered? I bet Draco and Harry did, just to try and ale the other look foolish. I wonder if Ron did? Draco is to cheat, I just know it! I wonder if Ron is going to enter? I hope he doesn't! The I'll have to fight him! He _is _in my year!' Hermione thought as she flipped through her N.E.W.T spell book. She already knew every spell in there, but, she always was prepared. She looked up at the book shelf, she noticed that the other N.E.W.T spell book was missing. 'I wonder if it was Draco or Harry….' She thought to her self.

_**BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM…..**_

"Esetho Deram!" Harry yelled at Ron who was his willing test dummy.

Ron simply fidgeted. "No shock mate. But we'd better get to dinner. You have been at it for a whole hour!"

"Ok. They left for dinner. When they to there they saw Hermione, sitting all by herself at the end of the table. Most people had sat away from her. She looked determined as she was reading large blue book. Absentmindedly chewing on a piece of an apple fritter. "Hermione! Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Ron asked her as he sat down beside her and grabbed a pumpkin tart.

"For your information, Ronnie, I have been in the Library. Studying." She replied, not looking up fro her book. Their plan to make Harry believe that they were just friends now instead of boyfriend and girlfriend went well, until Ron did't defend her when Harry called her delicate. Now she went off plan. No longer following the script they wrote and practiced late at night. She was join to prove to Ron that she was more than he believed.

"Hermione," Harry asked as he sat down on the other side of her, "What are you reading?"

"My favorite spell book, 'Important spells for N.E.W.T's'." Hermione answered, not looking away from her book.

"Can you _do_ any of the spells in it?" Harry asked as Ron was stuffing his face.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, still not looking up.

"Because I'm entering and I was wondering if you could teach me the Esetho Deram curse?"

"Yes. The trick is to thrust your wand st your opponent instead of swish and flick." Hermione answered.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." 'It would be impossible for someone as delicate as Hermione to enter. She would get creamed. Hermione is my best friend, and she is very smart, but just not a fighter. The only thing she could fight is a debate on charms 7th year level. No way she is my competition.' Harry reassured himself.

"May I have your attention please?" Professor Mcgonagal said as she tapped her spoon against her glass.

Then Headmaster Dumbledore stood and started talking. "Hello students. I trust you have had a nice week. Now, as you all know, we have decided to hold a tournament of dueling. Now…to follow the tradition of dueling tournaments at Hogwarts, there will be the names, numbers of talent, year, house, and gender of the students that have entered in order of year and house, posted outside each of the four common rooms and in random places around the school. The tournament will take place tomorrow morning, bright and early. It will start at 6:00 am, and end when only one person is left standing. Professor Flitwick has offered his assistance in spells and dueling if any of you would like some advice from a dueling champion himself. The results have been posted now. Have a good night my students." Dumbledore finished as everyone clapped and started chowing down in order to see the results in time. Harry and Ron got done before Hermione who was still reading. They got up and Ran to the Griffendore common room and saw a 8 ft. tall stone. The stone a blue glow to it so it could be read in the dark. (a\n: I made up most the name you do not recognize from Harry Potter. However I do not own any of them. Also, you don't HAVE to read this, and I know it is long and boring, but I just put it there because I thought it would be cool. So if you want you can skip the long line of names and such. Thanks!) The stone read:

_Year:__7 __Name:__Abilene Fro __Age:__17 __Number:__10 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Greg Orlin __Age:__17 __Number:__100 __House:__Slythern_

_Year:__7 __Name:__JJ Carpender __Age:__16 __Number:__6 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Henry Arbor __Age:__16 __Number:__8 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Welch Ford __Age:__17 __Number:__9 __House:__Slythern_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Abby Furse __Age:__16 __Number:__7 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Ann Harper __Age:__16 __Number:__49 __House:__Slythren_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Lenny Harper __Age:__16 __Number:__74 __House:__Slythren_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Dence Roner __Age:__17 __Number:__7 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Quarry Plea __Age:__17 __Number:__10 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Mary Sue Car __Age:__16 __Number:__5 __House:Gryffindore _

_Year:__7 __Name:__Megan Carter __Age:__17 __Number:__10 __House: Hufflepuff_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Ritch Mann __Age:__16 __Number:__100 __House:S__lythren_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Eron Hatter __Age:__17 __Number:__10 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Alice Gregger __Age:__16 __Number:__9 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Carson Jered __Age:__17 __Number:__10 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__7 __Name:__Darlin Heffer __Age:__16 __Number:__4 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Annie Jean __Age:__16 __Number:__10 __House:__Slytheren _

_Year:__6 __Name:__Lizzie Harper __Age:__15 __Number:__7 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Fler Down __Age:__16 __Number:__8 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Darwin Hoop __Age:__15 __Number:__1 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Amy Floo __Age:__16 __Number:__5 __House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Why Mason __Age:__15 __Number:__10 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Sam Daniels __Age:__15 __Number:__3 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Pilk Jeannie __Age:__16 __Number:__11 __House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__6 __Name:__Fran Hoover __Age:__15 __Number:__8 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__5 __Name:__Emily Coner __Age:__14 __Number:__5 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__5 __Name:__Sally Dodge __Age:__15 __Number:__500 __House:S__lytheren_

_Year:__5 __Name:__Dan Yaught __Age:__14 __Number:__1 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__5 __Name:__Winnie Kary __Age:__15 __Number:__5 __House:__Gryffendore _

_Year:__5 __Name:__Linny Jo Sagg __Age:__14 __Number:__8 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__5 __Name:__Harrs Pennott __Age:__15 __Number:__6 __House:__Gryffendore _

_Year:__5 __Name:__Billy Saggett __Age:__14 __Number:__11 __House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__5 __Name:__Sally Fro __Age:__15 __Number:__7 __House:__Griffendore _

_Year:__5 __Name:__Zach Fromer __Age:__14 __Number:__5 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__5 __Name:__Kary Dreg __Age:__14 __Number:__3 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__4 __Name:__Franny Wesh __Age:__13 __Number:__9 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__4 __Name:__Zera Vena __Age:__14 __Number:__7 __House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__4 __Name:__Q Beld __Age:__13 __Number:__1 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__4 __Name:__Texas Riote __Age:__14 __Number:__7 __House:__Slytheren _

_Year:__4 __Name:__Dean Melly __Age:__13 __Number:__9 __House:__Slytheren _

_Year:__4 __Name:__Macon Becon __Age:__14 __Number:__4 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__4 __Name:__Franny Wesh __Age:__13 __Number:__9 __House:__Griffendore_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Harry Potter __Age:__13 __Number:__5 1\2__House:__Griffendore_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Hermione G. __Age:__13 __Number:__8 __House:__Griffendore_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Draco Malfoy __Age:__13 __Number:__100 __House:__Slytheren (The best)_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Hanna Abbott __Age:__12 __Number:__6 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Goyle A. __Age:__13 __Number:__Fy __House:__Goyle and Dacoo ROOCC!_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Seamus F. __Age:__13 __Number:__10 __House:__Griffendore_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Jean Mason __Age:__12 __Number:__4 __House:__Raven-claw_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Luna Lovegood__Age:__13 __Number:__10__House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Dean Thomas __Age:__13 __Number:__10__House:__Gryffendore_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Tommy C. __Age:__13 __Number:__5 __House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Angel Repper __Age:__12 __Number:__500__House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__3 __Name:__Sandy Lee __Age:__13 __Number:__5 __House:__Hufflepuff_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Froe July __Age:__12 __Number:__2 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Harry Eron __Age:__12 __Number:__1 __House:__Gryffindore_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Ann Helming __Age:__12 __Number:__5 __House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Donny Heth __Age:__12 __Number:__2 __House:__Hufflepuff (Good Finder)_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Pansey P __Age:__12 __Number:__10 __House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Venus B. __Age:__12 __Number:__11 __House:__Slytheren_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Frank T. __Age:__12 __Number:__2 __House:G__ryffindore_

_Year:__2 __Name:__Mable Secto __Age:__12 __Number:__8 __House:__Ravenclaw_

_There are no 1st years competing this year. _

'So Hermione did enter! I am so going to beat her! I can't lose to a girl! It would ruin me! I have to win! I have to!' Harry thought.

"Hermione only gave herself a _8_!? That bloody girl-" Ron started, but he was cut off by a girls voice saying from behind him, "What 'Bloody girl' Ronnie?"

"Hermione!" Ron jumped in surprise.

"Oh, so you saw that I signed up. I hope I do well! I her the scores are going to be posted all over school! And that the winner wins 100 points to his or her house!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do you know how you will be bloody scored?" Ron asked.

"Heres how it works, all the 2ed years duel the 2ed years until there is a winner. And so on with every year. Then you end up with in this case 6 champions who all win 50 points to their house and other prizes. Then they go to the winners bracket and fight each other until there is only one winner." Hermione recited.

"Oh, so, if you win, you might have to fight a _7th year_!?" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"Yes."

"I'm doomed." Harry said simply.

"Now Harry, you weren't expecting to be dueling a 1st year right?" Hermione asked.

"Well, sort of."

"Ugg. Boys are so dumb sometimes. Well, good night you two. I have to rest for the tournament tomorrow!" And she kissed them both on the cheek and went through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I am doomed." Harry said again, following Ron into his dorm.

"Your doomed." Ron agreed as he lead the way up to the boys dorm.

"Thanks dude." Harry said sarcastically back.

"No prob."

"Prat."

"Git."

"Night Ron."

"Night Harry."

(a\n: Is that how boys say good night? Ugg. Boys.)

"Night Neville."

"Night Seamus"

"Night Harry."

"Night Seamus."

"Night Dean."

"Good night bro."

"Night Ronnie."

*Loud SNORE!*

(All but Ron) *SIGH*

And they all had a good night…since Harry put that silencing charm on Ron.

_**IN THE GIRLS GRYFFENDORE DORM (HERMIONES)…..**_

"Good night Lavender."

"Good night girly."

"Good night Pavarti."

"Good night Hermione."

"Hey Lavender! Guess what I am wearing to the tournament!?" Pavarti squealed.

"OMG WHAT!?" Lavender squealed back.

"I have this light purple mini skirt, and this light blue tank with all this glitter on it and some really high red pumps and you know that new line of earrings that Marc Witchs is coming out with, I got a pair that-" She was cut off by Hermione sighing and putting a silencing charm on her.

"Sorry, but I need some sleep. Just show her in the morning." Hermione told her.

"I can tell you about mine! I have this light green gown that has this gold sash-" Hermione put a silencing charm on her too.

"Sorry Lav, but I. Need. Sleep. Badly." Hermione said, putting her wand away.

(Hermione) *Sigh* "Thats better…." And she drifted off to sleep, where in her dream she was dreaming about Ron and hers wedding day….*sigh* "I do forever…" And all was quiet once more.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT THE TOURNAMENT….**_

"**May I have your attention please? Good. Now, the Tournament is to take place right here in the Great Hall as you probably already know since you are sitting in the stands on the side lines right now. First up will be our 2ed years, And then**__**we will go up from there. Proffesser Mcgonagal Would like to say a few words before our first two competitors start. Thank you." **Dumbledore said, holding his wand up to his neck in order to ale his voice louder. Then, Mcgonagal stood, and did the same with her wand. She said, "Welcome, students, to the 8th Dueling tournament that Hogwarts has held. Now, here are the rules.

No un-forgivible curses.

No SNAKES.

Once your partner is down please refrain from casting any more spells to harm your opponent.

No serious charms.

No muggle fighting. You will duel your opponent, not fight him.

Do not say anything that will offend your opponent. You are still friends even though you are dueling.

Harry Potter, no talking in parsle-toung.

Have fun.

And remember that Professor Flitwick won the Tournament when he was in his 2ed year so chin up! And professor Flitwick will be in charge of todays event. Thank you, and begin." Mcgonagal finished and sat down.

"Ok, first I am going to put a shield around our crowd so that no one gets hurt," And with a wave of his wand there was a blue shield around the fighting arena so that people could go in, but spells could not get out. "Ok. I am going to have _Mable Secto and Frank T. _first."

They walked into the arena, they bowed, turned, took 10 paces, turned, and began. Mable cast a jinx and hit Frank strait on. He fell. Mable won. Then Mable against Venus, Venus won with 'expeliarmus'. Then Venus fought Pansey, Donny, winning. But lost against Ann. Ann then beat Harry, and Froe and won the 2ed year prize for Hufflepuff.

Moving on to the 3ed years.

First up is Sandy and Angel, Angel winning with 'expeliarmus'. But then lost to her next opponent Tommy C. Who then lost to Dean Thomas who used the 'Hecta' jinx. Who then lost the Luna love good. Who won over Jean, Seamus, Goyle, and Hanna. "Next up against Luna Love-good, Draco Malfoy!" Flitwick announced. Draco cast a jelly legs curse, but Luna blocked. Then he cast a 'Dondus' Charm, a charm that is against the rules because it breaks the bone that the spell hits. Luna cried out in pain. Draco was disqualified, but Luna had to quit considering that she had to go to Madame Pomfrey. That leaves Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They did the standard procedure, and on their last turn, they faced each other. "Ill go easy on you." Harry told her. "Don't. you. dare." Hermione growled back, making Lavender and the other girls on Gryffindore clap and yell out 'GIRL POWER!' and 'YOU GO HERMY!' And then, Ron said 'Lets go 'Mione!' And she knew she had to do it. Harry cast a jinx but Herimone blocked. He tried another time but Hermione blocked it just as easily. He then cast the spell that Hermione had fought hi last night, she returned with a N.E.W.T level jinx herself, there spells colliding, in the iddle making a huge firework of yellow and red. The girls where hollering for Hermione, the boys for Harry (except Ron). This went on until Hermione released her spell, and cast another so fast, it hit Harry strait on. He was frozen solid. The crowd was in awe. Most professors could not do that spell. Not. even. Dumbledore. "Ms. Granger has WON THE 3ed YEAR PRIZE FOR GRYFFENDORE!" Proffssor Flitwick shouted. Hermione cats the un-freezing charm on Harry and the Ice vanished. Then she helped him up. "Well done Hermione. Well done." Harry said, walking back to the stands with her over to Ron. "Thanks Harry. You did good yourself." Hermione replied. "Hermione!" Ron shouted as he ran to her, and then he did the thing she least expected. He kissed her. And they sat there, snogging, in front of a very miffed Harry and a cheering crowd. And she could not but happier.

But soon Ron and her broke apart and started to watch the rest of the Tournament. Finally, they got their campions.

2ed year, Ann Helming. Hufflepuff

3ed year, Hermione Granger. Gryffindore

4th year, Dean Melly. Slytheren

5th year, Sally Fro. Gryffendore

6th year, Lizzie Harper. Ravenclaw

7th year, Ritch Mann Slytheren

_"And now, we are going to battle Our 2ed and 3ed year, our 4th and 5th year and our 6th and 7th year. The winner of each will then fight and so on. I am going to say to our 7th and 6th years, no curses that could seriously harm your opponent. Just ones that would stun him. Good luck, and begin, Ms. Granger and Ms. Helming." Dumbledore said. _

Hermione and Ann stepped on the stage. "Good Luck Ann." Hermione smiled at her. "Thanks. You too Hermione." Ann smiled back. Then the turned, stepped ten paces, turned and begun. Hermione tried to freeze her, but she blocked. Then Ann tried to use 'expeliarmus' against Hermione, but Hermione sent a rebounding curse and that hit Ann's curse, going back at Ann and thrashing her back. Flitwick counted to ten, and when Ann did't get up, Hermione had won 50 more points for Gryffendore. Dean Melly had won against Sally Fro, and Lizzie Harper had one against Ritch Mann.

leaving this order:

3ed year, Hermione Granger, Gryffendore

4th year, Dean Melly, Slytheren

6th year, Lizzie Harper, Ravenclaw.

_"Very good Ms Granger, Ms Harper, and Mr Melly. Now Ms Harper and Mr Melly will duel, and then Ms Granger will duel the winner for the 100 points to your house, and the trophy, 50 galleons, and a single book from the Library." _Dumbledore told them. Everyone gasped. That was a lot of stuff.

They Harper and Melly dueled for a while, but finally, Dean sent a curse and Lizzie did't block in time. Dean Melly won. "_And now, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Melly will duel. The loser, will get no prize, the winner wins all. Good luck students. And begin." _Dumbledore said, sitting back down, to watch. Hermione stepped on stage with Melly. They stepped up to each other. "You should be scared, Mud-blood." Dean sneered. "In. your. dreams." Hermione whispered back. Then they turned, stepped 10 paces, turned and instantly Dean through a curse at Hermione witch she thankfully was ready for with a block. "You will pay for that!" Dean shouted as he started flinging curses every where. Hermione just out a shield around herself and waited until he was too tiered to cast any more spells and, making her shield go away, she simply said 'expeliarmus' and she had won! "WHOOO! GO HERMIONE!" Ron screamed with the crowd. "WAY TO GO HERMY!" Harry yelled. Hermione wave at Harry and blew Ron a kiss from the stage. Flower petals started to fall magically from the enchanted ceiling. Then Dumbledore stepped out on stage and raised his hands to signal silence. The crowd went quiet. "_Thank you. Now, I would like to officially say that _ _Ms. Hermione Jean Granger has WON the Tournament. This is extremely amazing because she has not only beaten a 6th, 7th, 5th, 2ed, and 4th year, but she has also used N.E.W.T level spells. To Ms. Hermione Granger I award this trophy, this bag of 50 galleons, and 100 points Gryffendore house! Thank you, and as a treat, all assignments have been taken away for today. Go enjoy your day however you want." _Dumbledore finished, patting Hermione on the head, and magically turning the Great Hall empty again so that the students could clear out. All the Gryffendore's when back to their common room, and trough a party for Hermione. Lavender then came up to Ron, "Hey Ron!" "Hey Lavender!" Lavender then started walking sexy like to Ron in her high heels and short dress. "Don't you like my dress?" She whispered getting right up in his face. Ron stepped back and nodded 'yes'. "Don't you want to kiss a certain girl?" she whispered getting right up to his face again. "Yes, Lavender, I do." "Lavender squealed and puckered up her lips and closed her eyes. Then she heard cheering and wolf whistles. She opened her eyes to see Ron, in the middle of the room,he had kissed Hermione. *sigh* and Lavender went off towards Greg Downer to try and get a new boyfriend.

_**AFTER THE PARTY WITH ONLY HARRY, HERMIONE, AND RON IN THE COMMON ROOM…..**_

"So, I take it you guys are back together?" Harry asked.

"Um, no. I don't know what I was thinking." Ron said blushing.

"No Harry, we are now back together. Just good friends. Like me and you." Hermione told him, blushing also.

"Then why did you guys kiss twice?" Harry asked.

"Because, I guess were just to used to being together. Its impulse." Ron answered.

"Oh, ok then."

"Do you fancy anyone mate?"

"No, Ron, I don't think so…" Harry replied cautiously.

"Kelsey is going around school saying that Luna told her that you fancy Ginny…" Ron laughed.

"Ha ha ha. No way."

"I knew it! Thank god! I might have had to punch your brains out…" Ron laughed again.

Hermione sighed. *sigh* 'Harry really dose love Ginny and he dose't want to ruin Ron and his friendship by dating her. Luna is a smart girl, but I don't think there going to date any time soon. Especially after Ginny was under the imperious curse to act like she was someone else. That was weird. And I suspect Malfoy is going to want revenge on me for beating him…' Hermione then popped out go her thought train and realized that Harry was asking her a question. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She said.

"I said: 'Don't you think that the Holly Head Harpies are better than the Chudly Cannons?" Harry asked again. "Um….sure…." Hermione said uncertainty. "ARE NOT! KRUM would beat Billy Herd any day!" Ron argued. "Could not! Herd would cream Krum! Once he caught the snitch in 12 min!" Harry argued back.

'This is going to be a looooooong night…' Hermione thought as she drifted off to sleep by the fire, dreaming about a certain red headed Ronnie…

a\n: Hey ya'll! End of chapter 12! Sorry it took so long but I had a case of writers block! ;-{ ;-D Anyway, I'm back now! And the whole next chapter will be Harry\Ginny! Duh dun da dum! See ya'll later! You can expect a update before Friday! Keep Calm and love Ron! (And Rupert Grint!) Also, I have written 2 other stores that I would love for you to check out and review on! Those are 'I am Luna Love-good' And 'How Important is a brother?' So please tell me what you think on them in reviews or PMs! THANKS!

;-D


	13. Chapter 13

a\n: Hey peoples! Here I am! Hope you like Harry\Ginny fluff 'cause this chapter is gonna be full of it! ;-D So sit back, relax, and read _**CHAPTER 13! **_

_**Disclaimer: Is this really needed right now? YES? FINE! -I am not JK Rowling and never will be-. There. I said it. Are you happy now? *Grump* ;-D**_

Ginny Weasley woke up in her dormitory at Hogwarts. She was all sweaty and had joke had a nightmare. 'Nightmares are _Harry's_ thing. Why ME, and why about last year in the chaber of secrets?' Ginny thought, putting her robe and slippers on and tip-toeing out the door and down stairs to the Gryffendore common room. She walked over to the fire place, and sat on the couch, which whispered "HEY!"__at her as she sat down. She turned around to find that she had just sat on Harry Potter, who was sitting there with a potions essay on his lap. He was still in clothes. She guessed he had dosed off there. Believable.

"Hey Ginny. Why are you down here?" Harry whispered.

"I just woke up from a nightmare and could't go back to sleep. How 'bout you?" Ginny asked, sitting beside him this time, instead of on him.

"I guess I dosed off trying to do my potions essay." Harry told her, looking at the parchment that only had one line written on it and a heading.

"Ug. Sorry but I can't help with that. Hermione maybe can in the Morning though…"

"Yeah, she told me to try. I failed."

"Well, I bet Ronnie could convince her to help you." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, well, I hope so or else I am going to get a worse grade that last year."

"What did you get in potions?"

" 'Professor Snape could not find a grade low enough for you, so you get a 'T' and 10 points taken away from Gryffendore house'." Harry quoted.

"Ouch. I got a 'P'. Snape hates Gryffendores, Weasleys, and good guys."

"Seems like it." Harry and Ginny laughed again.

'I wonder why I feel so good, and happy around her?' Harry thought.

'I wonder what he is thinking about?' Ginny thought.

"Did you hear about the Holly head Harpies' beating-" Harry started, but he was cut off by ginny. "The Chudley Cannons, that is the second time they have won the tournament with there new seeker Billy Herd'."

"You know about the Holly Head Harpies'?" Harry whispered with a smile on his face.

"Well duh! There like the best there is! And there great rivals to the Cannons with Ron adores!"

"Wow! Do you play Quidditch?"

"Uh," Ginny blushed bright red, "Sort of. I am a chaser for Fred, George, and Ron when they want to play at my house…"

"Cool! You should try out for the team!"

"No, I'm not that good. I don't even have a broom. I have to use Charlie's 'Clean Sweep 5000' thats the oldest one in a century and-" Harry pressed his lips to hers, softly, and then pulled away.

"Wow." Ginny said simply.

"NOW do you want to try out?"

"I don't have a broom Harry."

"I-" Harry started but just then Ron walked into the room. "Have you seen my girlfriend?" He asked them. "No Ronnie I have not seen your girlfriend." Ginny said, annoyed.

"MY NAME IS NOT RONNIE!"

"No Ronnie, I have not seen Moaning Myrtle. Or were you looking for the Fat Lady?" Ginny said back.

"MY NAME IS NOT RONNIE GIN-GIN!" Ginny blushed furiously.

"Gin-gin?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yeah, thats what Matt Gregg calls her. Bit of a crush if you ask me. Git won't call her by her real name." Fred said as he and George walked in and sat next to Harry on the couch.

"Shut-up you two bumbling twits, or I'll bat-boogie hex you to oblivion you GITS." Ginny said, staring at them with hatred.

"Ok, Ok. Now, what were you guys talking about before Gin-Gin's nickname?" George asked. "Ronnie's imaginary girlfriend." Ginny answered. "Moaning Myrtle back?" Fred asked. No, Hermione you prats!" Ron yelled. "I thought you said Hermione and you had broken up." Harry said. "Uh, we have." "Then why the bloody hell are you saying she's your girlfriend?" "Because it's a habit now." Ron blushed. "But-" Harry was cut off by Hermione bursting into the common room. "RON! THERE YOU ARE! COME HERE!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Weird." Fred and George said together. Then they left to go feed a bunch of first years there candy.

"Were were we?" Harry asked.

"I thought you wanted to Waite to be my boyfriend."

"No. I thought about it and, I think you would be just as safe with me, than you would be without me. Besides, you weren't dating me last year."

"Awesome." Ginny grinned, and leaned in and, kissed him. Which turned out to be a full out snog.

"Be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Forever Harry Potter."

"And try out?"

"I'll see what I can do."

And that was that..

_**WITH RON AND HERMIONE IN THE LIBRARY…..**_

"What was that abo-" Ron started, but Hermione interrupted him with a kiss.

"I love you…" Ron mumbled into Hermione's mouth.

"I love me too…" Hermione mumbled back, putting even more gorse than before. And before they knew it, I was 11:00pm. 3 hours after curfew. "Oh my gosh Ron," Hermione panted, "Its 11! We need to get back to the common room!" "Without the cloak!? No way!" "Then what do we do?" "We could hide out here…." "NO!" "Shh! Yes! We could just sleep here and say we fell asleep while doing research on a History of Magic." "Fine…" "It'l be ok Hermione." "I know." and she snuggled up into him, sitting in his lap, and fell asleep. Ron put a arm around her, fell asleep also. And that was that.

a\n: Sorry about the lack of updats! I am so sorry! My sister is having serious medical problems and we had to go to a big hospital for a while. Expect another up date within 4 weeks. KEEP CALM AND LOVE RON!


	14. Chapter 14 and 1 half

a\n: I a so sorry about not updating! But my sister is having bad medical issues. Anyway, I'm here now with another chapter of the best Romione story in the world! (Yeah. Right.) Please please please leave a review! The next chapter will have a part that will say THANK YOU to all y reviewers so make sure your part of it! Anyway, enough for my rambling and on with…drum roll please….CHAPTER 14!

Chapter 14! Du-da-deh-da!

Hermione Granger opened her eyes and saw the stone ceiling of the Library. She was warm, and had hand wrapped around her. Someone was cuddling her, and she never wanted it to stop. But it did when she heard the a book drop and Madame Prince say "Bloody book" under her breath. Hermione instantly shot up and away from Ron, who then woke up. And looked at her with a sleepy expression on his face and then gave her one of his famous lop-sided grin that just melted her heart. "Good morning Ron." She said. "Morning." He said looking at his watch.

"Listen, it's 7:30! We have to get back to the coon room, get dressed in our Hogwarts clothes, and run to Transfiguration!"

"Oh Merlin! Lets go!" Hermione said as they got up and snuck out of the Library into the common room, and then up to their respected dorms.

_**IN HERMIONE'S DORMITORY…..**_

No one was there when Hermione ran into her dormitory to get changed and brush her hair. When she was done, dressed in her Hogwarts school uniform, and had all her school work in her brown bag, and she had brushed her bushy brown hair which just made it bushier, she ran down stairs and burst through the portrait hole, running into a person, knocking her down and them as well scattering her papers everywhere. "I'm so sorry, I have to go get my friend from the common room. She's about to be late and I just have to help her get there on time." The boy that she had run into said, as he helped her gather up her papers and books to stick them back into her bag. "It's ok. Just get your frien-" Hermione started to say, but then she saw the hair of who she had bumped into. "RON!?" She asked, smiling. "Oh, uh, hey Hermione…I was…just going to go get you.." Ron said, looking up at her a blushing and giving her a lopsided grin.

"Oh…well thanks Ronald." Hermione said. He stood and gave her his hand to help her up. She gladly took it and stood. "We'd better hurry. Professor Mcgonagal can be right nasty when your late." Ron panted as they ran down a flight of stairs to Transfiguration class.

When they got there they were officially 10 minutes late and the whole rest of the class was there including Harry, who looked at them who a 'WhatTheHell' expression on his face, which they returned with a 'TellYouLater' kind of expression as they walked up to professor Mcgonagal's desk which she was promptly sitting behind with her lips in a tight thin line. "Well, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger? Care to explain why you are ever so late?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Professor, Ronald and I fell asleep in the Library studying late for History of Magic. When we woke it was 7:30 already. We tried to get here as fast as possible." Hermione explained calmly with an ashamed expression on her face(I kno wi just used the word 'Expression' like 4 times and I apologize.). "Maybe you should study during your free period in the afternoon instead of late at night? I'm sorry but I have to do what is right, detention with Professor Hagrid tonight and Ms. Granger. Now go take a seat and class can start." she finished and they went about with class.

_**GOING WAYYYY DOWN TO POTIONS….**_

"What the bloody hell where you too last night?! I was worried so I snuck out of my dorm looking for your and got caught. I have detention with Hagrid tonight for it." Harry exclaimed as they walked to Potions class. Ron took out a bottle of pumpkin juice a took a sip, then put is back in his bag."I'm sorry mate, I really am…" Ron said as he then told the (almost) whole story of Hermione and him and how they got trapped in the Library and had to sleep there (Minus the part before they realized that it was late). "Oh, well, I guess that explains everything…exempt when 'History of Magic' became so interesting that you two lost track of bloody time studying it! It is by far the most boring subject at Hogwarts!" Harry asked as they went down more staircases and even more staircases. "Ron wasn't paying much attention at all, actually think he dosed off right as I started talking about the 45th Goblin World war in the year of 1234 when…" Hermione rambled…until she saw the looks of utter and complete boredom on he two friends faces. Then she stopped talking and just sighed and mumbled something about them being 'incredibly bloody immature and lazy' to herself.

"Harry, Hermione and I are dating secretly behind your back." Ron said quickly, covering his mouth as soon as he had said the last word.

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled as he turned around to face them both, who had turned a beet red color. "Who spiked my pumpkin juice?!" Ron exclaimed taking it out and looking at it again. "Is that true?!" Harry asked. "Yeah mate, it is. We just thought that you needed a friend, with Black on the loose and all…"

"I was…er…AM happy for you guys! Your still my friends! Even though the snogging got annoying, I liked the break from fighting." Harry said.

"Really? Harry are you sure your fine with it?" Hermione asked, turning an even brighter shade of red. "Yes. I am bloody fine with it! Jeez, love IS blinding if you could't see that!" Harry sighed as they ant in the Potions class room. "Your 1 minute late…5 points each from Gryffindore house for your inability to come on time…" Snape told them in his low voice. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sighed and sat down. **"Now that all students are here we may began. Turn to page 457 in your books."** Snape said as he got out a cauldron that had red smoke coming out. **"Now, today we will be making the dexter's brew, it is a horrible potion that makes whoever drinks it start sneezing uncontrollably. Get one part wrong and it can become a coughing potion, a vomiting potion, a passing out potion OR in a most horrible case…a powerful affection potion. You will be split into pairs and then the two of you will make it. After an hour…one of you will have to drink it and see if you got it right. 50 points to whoever gets it right. You will partner with the person on your right. Began."** Snape finished and sat at his desk, looking over and grading first years essays.

Ron looked to his right, there was a girl named Donna Harper beside him. "Hey." he said. She waved shyly and they started.

Hermione looked to her right and saw Harry. "Right, so first we put in the dragon blood…" She said.

_**An hour later…..**_

Hermione had even bushier hair and rolled back sleeves. She only had five more minutes and her potion still needed 3 minutes of stirring! They had decided that Harry was to drink the potion.

Meanwhile, Ron and Donna were working on theirs like crazy. They tossed in ingredients and pored in different liquids. And finally, the hour was up.

**"Hands off your cauldrons. Now take a vial, pour in your potion, and have the person drink it." **Snape sneered at the class.

Harry, Donna, and the others in the class that were having to drink the potion all chugged it down at once. There became sudden loud noises all over. People passing put, coughing uncontrollably, one girl even threw up. Harry started sneezing and Donna had passed out. In five minutes everyone was awake, and back to normal. Snape had magically cleaned the classroom and all was well….except for the fact that Snape was not to happy about the new 'sent' that his classroom had. ANd off to lunch they went, most of them smelling so terribly that it made all the boys and girls in the great hall gag once the Third year Gryffindores and Hufflepuffs came in...

**Hey ya'll! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT POSTED A NEW CHAPTER IN YEARS! I have just been busy with school and I had a realy bad case of writers block! I posted a few new stories though! This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written so I made it Chapter 14 part 1. Part two will be the rest of this day there having and end in some Ginny\Harry fluff hopefully. I am also thinking about making a new story called 'Inspiration' about Fred and George. If you think so leave a review saying so! Also, I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story! SO…**

**THANK YOU:**

**heron love (THANK YOU FOR ****ALL**** YOUR REVIEWS!) **

**GinnyWeasley5 (THANK YOU FOR BOTH YOUR REVIEWS!)**

**finchromionelover**

**wolfbytes99**

**I would also like to thank all my followers! **

**BalletGirl17**

**Fanfictionally**

**Tillianator**

**heronlove**

**lefugate**

**tery28 and**

**wolfbytes99! THANK YOU!**

**And I would like to thank all the people who faved my story!**

**BalletBirl17**

**Fanfictionally and**

**tery28! THANK YOU!**

**And I would like to thank all the Guests who review and read.**

**Please keep calm and love Ron! Another update is sure to come soon! And if you have an idea for this story PLEASE PM me! I have a case of writers block and could use some plotting help…;-D **

**Keep calm and love Ron!**


End file.
